Sneakily Surfing
by slytherindestiel
Summary: AU Blaine starts computer hacking, but he doesn't like calling it hacking, with Wes in HS. He gets arrested once, and fined, but still ends up moving to NYC with an IT job. But the last job Wes gives him turns out to be for terrorists, or possible ones, and the FBI arrests him. Instead of charging Blaine, they offer him a job. Klaine WIP
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Blaine starts computer hacking, but he doesn't like calling it hacking, with Wes in HS. He gets arrested once, and fined, but still ends up moving to NYC with an IT job. But the last job Wes gives him turns out to be for terrorists, or possible ones, and the FBI arrests him. Instead of charging Blaine, they offer him a job. Klaine WIP

Blaine started doing it first during high school, it wasn't even really meant as wrong; he was just scared about meeting new people. After what happened at his last school, transferring to Dalton was daunting, even with the whole zero-tolerance policy. So he hacked into the school files to make sure the show choir boys were actually nice, meaning they didn't have any hidden records. Blaine wasn't stupid though, he knew people who had good records didn't necessarily mean they were nice, but it'd help a bit.

After that he didn't really use his computer skills, he had joined the Warblers, made good friends, did his homework, and really didn't think about computers much. During his junior year, Blaine's friend Wes was applying to colleges, and was having trouble uploading his essay.

"Do you need any help? I know a bit about computers." Blaine asked, motioning towards Wes' laptop.

Wes had been trying to figure out what was wrong for the last hour, decided to hand it over, and

"Might as well, though I didn't realize you knew that much about computers."

"Yeah a bit." Blaine said, whilst typing into the computer, it was just a simple problem, some of the html had been wrong, so Blaine changed it and proceeded to upload the file. "Is it good to upload now?"

"Yeah, but you fixed it already? It's been like two minutes!" Wes was shocked.

Blaine looked down, with a blush, "It wasn't really too hard, just some codes were wrong, easy fix."

"Right, and that's why I couldn't figure it out for an hour, because it was easy. Are you calling me stupid Anderson?" Wes was joking of course, but Blaine fell for it so easily.

"What!? No of course not! I just meant, like, it was easy for me, because I know these things; I mean I did hack into the school system once, their firewalls aren't exactly simple. Plus, you are supposed to be able to access the university sites, so having the codes like that wasn't too hard." Blaine rambled on, hating that he had offended his friend, but stopped when Wes started laughing.

"Sorry man, but that was just too easy!" Wes continued laughing until he realized something Blaine had said. "You _hacked _Dalton's system?"

Blaine started blushing again.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure it was safe here, because of my last school, I figured it might give me a head's up." Blaine was embarrassed about having just told Wes that, especially once he realized that Wes was also the school president, and he could report him. "Oh God, Wes please don't report me, I promise I didn't do anything else, and it was only the one time!"

Wes held up his hand.

"Blaine, whoa, calm down, I wouldn't report you for that. One, you are one of my best friends, two, you just helped me with my college application, three, it's actually pretty awesome." Wes was smiling at him, thinking he might actually be able to use Blaine's skills, and help Blaine out too. Maybe get some extra cash, because while both him and Blaine's parents were well enough off to afford Dalton, that didn't leave much for them to spend. He and Blaine had gotten closer for that very reason.

"So my young friend, I just may know a way for us to make some extra cash."

Blaine looked at Wes apprehensively.

"It's not drugs is it? Because I'm really not into that, I mean if you are that's your choice, but you do know that it can mess up your life?"

Wes smiled.

"You really are too caring sometimes, but no man, it's not drugs, and I wouldn't do that. This is about your excellent computer skills."

Blaine was confused, because unless Wes was talking about building a website, which he really didn't think was going to be happening, it still sounded like it wasn't exactly legal.

"Well what exactly is it then?"

"You see Blaine; I have this older cousin, who may know some people, who may like your skills, for pay."

"You mean you want me to hack into websites, that doesn't sound too bad."

"It's not, and just think, you could buy all the bow-ties you want!"

Blaine figured it couldn't be too bad, as long as it wasn't government sites, and nothing that could potentially hurt someone. Besides, Wes was right, he did love bow-ties; he hated not being able to wear them to school.

"Okay sure, we could do that."

It started off simple, or at least for Blaine, changing names on sites, running the codes differently so that it would be harder to get into sites. Other times he even helped set up new firewalls, those were his favorite jobs, because it felt like he was actually helping people, instead of hacking. Blaine didn't really like to call it hacking anyways, more like sneakily surfing.

Soon though, the jobs started to get bigger and more in depth, but Blaine kept it up through high school, he was saving the money for moving to New York. Blaine wanted to preform, but knew it would be hard to get started, so he was planning for NYU, and computer skills. He liked surfing, it was fun and he could probably find a job in IT, while still preforming on the weekends. Blaine had a plan.

The first time Blaine got arrested was right after his 18th birthday, he was doing a pretty big surf, though not the biggest, he made a mistake though. While working through the 3rd firewall, he forgot to erase his trail, and since it was a pretty big company, he got caught. Luckily it ended up just being a large fine, sadly something his parents were making him payoff. He never told them about the money he had saved up, and figured it wouldn't be a good thing to inform them now. It would show exactly how long he's been surfing, so he made payments for the fine. The $48,563 he had in the bank remained hidden, the statement his parents got from the bank always said $467.04.

Luckily for Blaine getting arrested and fined for hacking, he cringed at the word, wasn't exactly a job killer, at least not for an IT job. He still got accepted to NYU and he had a decent job for a large company doing IT work. He had secretly hoped he could do IT in a Fashion House, just so he could be close, but apparently a lot of IT guys wanted those jobs, he wasn't really sure why though, they didn't seem to care about the clothes.

Wes was going to school at Columbia, so he was still fairly close, and would occasionly send jobs to Blaine, but he promised they were always simple ones, until one wasn't.

~.~

Blaine sat in a simple plain room, hands cuffed to the metal table in front of him, he stared at the two-way mirror. He couldn't believe this had actually happened, it's one thing to get arrested by the police but this was the _FBI_, he was so screwed. Turned out that all those simple jobs Wes kept sending him, were actually government sites for different countries, and he had actually opened doors for possible terrorists. He didn't understand how Wes could do something like this!

The door opened quietly, and a short woman walked in, she didn't seem intimidating at all, especially when she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine cleared his throat,

"Hello, I mean good afternoon ma'am." He expected to be interrogated like they did on TV, especially after what he did, maybe this was the good cop part.

"Now, Mr. Anderson, my name is Agent Pillsbury. I have read over your file, and I saw that you have been informed of your charges, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. I want to say I'm sorry too, I had no idea that those were government sites, and for anything that happened, I just can't believe I will be, or possibly am responsible for someone getting hurt. " he started to cry, hating himself for this, what if a child died, or someone starved or a building was blown-up!?

Agent Pillsbury reached over to grab Blaine's hand.

"Now Mr. Anderson I know you are sorry for what you did, and it's not okay, but we are willing to let you fix your mistakes."

Blaine looked up at that.

"How?"

"How would you like to work for the FBI?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do all research on Google, so if you see something wrong and it bugs you just let me know. I've never been to NYC or really know much about fashion, but I'm not going to just make things up. Thanks for reading! All reviews, follows, and favorites are much appreciated.

Chapter Two

"Kurt I really need you to get that portfolio finished, the messenger will be here in the next hour." Kurt looked up to his boss.

"Yes, I am almost finished, just trying to decide if I should leave the scarf or not. Do you think it'll add to the appearance, it's not really seasonal, but when aren't scarves?" He held up the drawing he was talking about, which showed a man in a full suit, the subtle outline of a loose scarf draped around his neck.

Isabelle motioned to the drawing, "Let me see, please."

Kurt handed it over, sometimes he hated not being able to decide on designs, he'd been doing this for a while, but he still felt like he needed Isabelle's approval. He hoped it was just because he looked up to her, and not because he wasn't good enough.

"Kurt it looks perfect either way, honestly, you don't need my approval for your designs, you are doing marvelous. " She smiled at him, handing the drawing back.

"I don't know, I guess it's just, you've been in the industry so long, and I don't want to undermine you."

"I wouldn't have hired you on as a full-time designer if I didn't think you were good enough to do this on your own. You could make it without me you know, I just wanted to have a little experience." She really believed Kurt could make his own line now, but having a designer that was already known would really help him with credibility.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help, I couldn't ask for a better boss, even if I were my own boss, I'd probably be way more demanding." Kurt laughed at himself. Moving to the drawing again, he started to darken the outline of the scarf he had lightly drawn in, shading it quickly.

Isabelle watched him as he quickly drew, amazed at how far Kurt had come since he had first started the internship. Though that had been the first summer after his freshman year, so of course he would have come a long way, but it still amazed her how humble he could be. Not to say he couldn't handle his own, but he knew how to take criticism, unlike a lot of designers she had come across.

"Alright, there we go. That's the last of them, I really like how most of them turned out. I also made contingency plans in case some of the models don't make it. I do not want to repeat last month." Kurt shuddered, remembering the temporary hair dye he had to use to fill in for one of the models. It was nice to know he looked good enough to model, but he did not enjoy the harassment he got from Santana about the bright blond hair.

"Ok great, just get it packaged up and have reception come pick it" Isabelle said as she walked out of the office.

"Yes I know, I have done this a few times," Kurt smiled to let her know he was joking.

"Well, says the man that always asks me if he did something right, even though he's done it maybe a hundred times."

"Ha-ha got you" he shook his head smiling. He really did have a great boss, and if he ever actually did start his own line, he would bet his best Marc Jacobs piece that she would help him with anything he asked.

Having to go to the mail room to get a package, he walked out of his office and down the hall. He passed Santana, waving to her; it was nice having her here for the most part. She was kind of a jack of all trades, doing errands, sometimes posing for quick photo-ops, critiquing just about everyone on their fashion choices, though the last one she didn't really get paid for. Luckily they had a mail room on this floor, so Kurt arrived there quickly; he grabbed the package and turned back to his office.

"Kurt." Kurt cringed hearing Chandler's voice, the guy got on his nerves, couldn't seem to take the hint that he did not want to date him. He was cute enough, but he always agreed with everything Kurt said, and while it was nice at times, it got annoying pretty fast.

Turning around Kurt mentally prepared himself.

"Hi Chandler, I can't really talk I have to get a package ready for pick up." Hopefully that would be enough to put him off.

"Oh well, I was just going to ask if you wanted to get a coffee on your break, since you just finished the last project." Chandler smiled showing off his teeth.

_Of course he would know my schedule, stalker. _Trying to think of something, he looked up and down the hall, hoping to stop something, or someone, and saw Santana walking towards them. Perfect. "Actually, I can't, you see Santana and I were going to go over a few choices for the new colors Isabelle wanted to put on the website."

"You still have to take a break silly." Chandler said moving to touch Kurt's arm. He quickly moved it though, reaching over to grab Santana when she was close enough.

"But you see we were actually going to talk over it during break, make it easier you know?"

"Talk over what?" Santana asked, frowning at Kurt. She didn't like Chandler all that much, well she didn't like most people, but this boy had twink written all over him, and Kurt didn't need that shit. So whatever Kurt wanted from her, he got it.

"Oh you know, the new colors for the website, Isabelle wanted to change the colors up, make them match the photo-shoot I'm doing."

"Right, duh, but we were doing that on break, right?"

Kurt was so lucky Santana hated just about everyone and always wanted to screw someone over, it made it easier to use her for avoiding people.

"Yes, I was just telling Chandler I couldn't go for coffee with him for that very reason."

"I could help; I'm pretty good with computers."

Kurt stumbled to come up with another reason he couldn't come, but was at a loss.

"About that, I don't really like you, so I don't actually want to be in your twinky little presence. Its one thing to be around Hummel here, my skin has adjusted to the fairy dust he blows out when he talks. I'm really not in the mood with to deal with all the rainbows coming out of your ass."

Kurt was trying to keep his face blank, but with everything Santana said it was extremely difficult.

Chandler however wasn't nearly as capable of that.

"How can you be so mean? That was highly homophobic! Don't you realize that half the people who work here are gay?"

Santana just smirked at him.

"Of course I know that, I'm not blind. Besides, I'm gay too, I just don't like you, and the easiest way to offend someone is to make fun of something their insecure about."

"Santana, you could be a bit nicer." Even though it sometimes helped him out, Kurt really didn't like it when she got like this, especially when it was true. He went to whisper in her ear, "Also he could report you to HR for saying that, even if you are gay too, the real world doesn't work like that."

She cringed a little, already having to deal with HR for a coffee incident she would rather no one ever found out about.

"Okay, fine. Sorry for calling you a twink, that rainbows came out of your ass, and that you probably have the worst dye job I have ever seen."

"Thank you. Wait, you didn't actually say that last part."

"Right, then I'm not sorry about that." She turned to Kurt, "Happy?"

"Thank you; let's go we do have things to take care of." Grabbing her arm, they walked to Kurt's office, leaving a confused Chandler behind.

"Do we actually need to change the website? Because I had plans for my break that involve going to the Starbucks near the FBI, because I swear the agent or whoever she is has checked me out the last few times she's been in there."

Kurt briefly looked at her, while he packaged the portfolio, he honestly didn't know how she found these girls. Her last girlfriend, she met in the park, Brittany had been dancing around with her dog, it was one of the weirdest 'how we met' stories he had ever heard.

"No, we don't I really just needed an excuse, I've told him no so many times, I feel like I'm being redundant now. How do you manage to find these girls?"

"I have skills Hummel," she said while raising her eyebrows. "I don't know why you're saying girls, as in plural, I met _one_ in a weird place, and honestly it isn't that abnormal to meet someone in a park."

"I know, maybe it's just hearing about her dancing that sounded weird to me. Either way, I need to go with you to the Starbucks; we can hang out there for a while, and make up something to tell Chandler if he asks about the website again. Good thing Isabelle will cover for me with him too." Kurt picked up the phone to call reception for a pick up. " Hello…this is Kurt Hummel I have a package for a messenger…the pickup is supposed to be in ten minutes…okay…yes, thank you."

"Why don't you just tell twinkle-toes out there to leave you alone? Give it to him straight."

"I have Santana; he just doesn't know how to take a hint. We can go once reception comes up for the package."

"Right. Did you literally say, "Pretty-boy I don't want to date you." Or did you just hint at it?"

Kurt started to answer when there was a knock on the door, "it's right here." He handed the package to Tina, "Thank you."

"No problem Kurt."

After Tina left, Kurt looked to Santana, motioning her to start walking out.

"Let's go, and to answer your question yes I did say that, maybe not in those exact words, I tend to be less bitchy than you."

Santana just looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, I can be nice sometimes. Do we really have to go all the way down there? It's like an hour walk or 10 minutes and 3 stops on the subway."

After pushing the button for the elevators Santana turned to Kurt.

"Yes, once you see her, you will know it was worth it. Besides, this will not only keep you away from blondie, but you get free coffee."

"First off, I won't think it's worth it, because it's a girl I have absolutely no reason to care about that. Next, the price of transit will cost about the same as the coffee, so really it's not free."

"Hummel, I am highly offended as your friend that you don't care about my love-life."

The elevator finally dinged, and opened. Kurt pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Fine, doesn't really matter I guess, don't have much else to do today. Tomorrow is when the real work starts."

"Am I going to have to help with this thing?"

The ride down was actually relatively quick, in fact Kurt felt a little bad, because he could see the messenger just now arriving, he could have brought the package down himself.

"Yes, if only to help me keep my sanity, these damn things can get annoying. Last one we had an Italian model, who barely spoke English, that was not an easy shoot. I want to be a little more prepared this time."

Santana gave Kurt a look as they entered the subway.

"You do realize Spanish and Italian are not the same language?"

Kurt swiped his metro card and gave her a dirty look.

"Don't be dumb, or course I realize this, I meant that at least this way we will have one more language covered. Plus, there has to be a little cross over right?"

Santana paused to think about it.

"I don't actually know, maybe. Hey look at you, might be smart after all."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. It didn't take too long to make it to their destination thankfully. Kurt actually didn't mind coming down here, new scenery and all. Walking into the sun, he decided to ask about this new girl of Santana's.

"How do you even know she will be here? Have you guys actually talked?"

"Well no, but she was totally checking me out." Santana answered as they walked across the street, it wasn't too busy today, but it was still New York so traffic was normal, no matter when or where.

"So you are sure she's gay?"

"Of course she was wearing a pant suit, and had tons of eye-liner, so it was obvious. I have excellent gay-dar."

"You are stereotyping. If she is actually a FBI agent, then it's probably pretty common to wear pant suits there."

They both walked into the Starbucks, got in line, which wasn't too long but it was only 10:30, so it was too early for lunch rush and too late for breakfast.

"Shit, there she it." Santana pointed at a blonde woman at the front of the line. "Crap, we should have left earlier, what if she doesn't see me? What if she thinks were dating? Hummel act gayer!"

"Santana would you calm down!? I really don't think I need to come off as gayer than I already look; I'm wearing fuchsia pants for crying out loud!" Kurt walked up, as the line moved forward, not really worrying about whether Santana was following. The woman Santana had pointed at turned around, looked like she had spotted them, because she smiled and started walking towards them.

"Hello." She said this to Santana, who in turn just blushed and looked at Kurt. Who didn't understand how Santana got like this, she was gorgeous, but seemed to get extremely shy around women she was attracted too.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, and this is my friend Santana."

The girl shot him a look, before looking at Santana again.

"I'm Dani, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?" She looked at Kurt again when asking this.

So Kurt winked at Santana and walked off to place their order, which actually wasn't fair, because now he would have to pay. Santana totally owed him for this. After placing, and getting the order, since it wasn't busy enough for names, he went and sat at a window table. It wasn't even two minutes later that Santana came over smiling.

"Well?"

"She just asked me out! Well kind of, she invited me to this bar, but it's basically the same thing right?" Santana asked nervously.

"Yeah mostly, she did ask you privately, so that's a plus. If she had asked in front of me, it could come off as a group thing, like inviting both of us." Santana froze at that. "What's wrong?"

"She did that! Oh god, it's just a group thing, she said I could bring you if I wanted."

"Oh well, maybe she was just nervous too, did she say where it was at?"

"Yeah, Xes Lounge, it's in West village, so not too far. On Friday too."

Kurt thought about it for a minute, he could use a night out, and it's not like he had to stay with Santana he could just go and hang out for a bit, make sure she actually went. "

Okay, both of us will go, like I said it's probably just a comfort thing for both of you. So I will go, hang out a little bit and then leave you guys to it, sound good?"

"Okay, that sounds good, thank you Kurt." Santana really appreciated Kurt, especially when he did this stuff. Their friendship may not be exactly normal, but they balanced each other out a lot, she was lucky to have him.

"It's not trouble, and you never know I might even meet someone there…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: beta fearlesslyandforeverklaine. There is also a time jump for Blaine. Any issues with NYC or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Blaine had now been working at the FBI for almost three years now, after two years of probation they finally stopped tracking his IP address. Not to say he wasn't doing any surfing that wasn't completely legal, he checked and made sure every time Wes would call and offer a new job. It was nice having the extra cash, and kept him current in fashions, which really was all he had at the moment. He had made some friends at the bureau, Dani and Mike being the closest, but he didn't get out much.

The only person that he regularly worked with was Artie, whom he didn't really think, liked him that much; he wasn't offensive or anything like that, but he never really said much more than hi. It really made the office difficult to work in sometimes, sure the room was filled with computers, and they used headphones a lot to speak with agents, but sometimes Blaine wanted face-to-face interaction.

Mike actually stopped by a lot considering he was an agent, being partners with Dani, he knew more about computers than the average agent and liked to come and mess around with Blaine during slow times. Sadly, Mike had just been put on a new case today, so he probably wouldn't get to see him much. Most of Blaine's job involved searching the internet for various threats, basically looking for things that he would have been doing before he got arrested. While Artie worked in the same area as Blaine did, his job involved a lot more work with agents, and finding more threatening criminals.

Blaine spent an hour working before someone interrupted him.

"Hey Blaine, guess what we are doing Friday?" Dani walked into the room smiling, glancing over at Artie quickly to make sure he wasn't actively listening.

"Nothing" Blaine suggested smiling back at her. He liked Dani, loved her even, but she was always trying to set him up on blind dates, not something he enjoyed doing. "Wait, you said we, so not another date then? Because that's a relief."

Dani just gave him a dirty look.

"Very funny, yes I did say we, and it's not you who has a date, it's me. Or at least you don't intentionally."

"What do you mean intentionally?" Blaine did not like the sound of that, especially coming from her. Dani had a way of getting what she wanted from people, which is probably why she made such a good agent.

"Well, do you remember the Latina girl I was telling you about? The one that I always see at Starbucks."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her, "Of course I remember her, and you've only mentioned her every single time you've talked to me for the last 3 weeks."

She huffed.

"Whatever, anyways I asked her out today!"

Blaine jumped up to hug her, he was so happy for her; she needed someone to date, after the last fiasco, which would never be discussed again according to her.

"I'm so happy for you! What are you guys going to do, have dinner?"

"Well no we are going to the Xes Lounge." Dani internally cringed a little, knowing that the next thing she said wouldn't go over very well. "And by we, I mean, Santana, which is her name by the way, maybe her friend, and you." After quickly saying this she turned and walked swiftly to the door, in case she needed to escape.

"No, Dani, I am not going to that place, or anything like, they have all those people there, and drinking and really where is the fun in doing that? Besides I have so much work to do, I couldn't possibly go out, and with some guy I don't even know."

Blaine tended to do this a lot, he wasn't exactly anti-social, he liked making friends, it's just dating was different. It involved a lot more, it's not like he hasn't had sex, he just wasn't good at relationships, or the beginning of them anyways, the starting out was the hard part.

"Blaine, I'm really not trying to set you up, I promise. I don't even know for sure if her friend will even go, and it's only Tuesday you have time to figure out an outfit."

"Yes thanks for that, but it's not the only reason you know. Like I said I have work to do."

Dani glanced over at his completely empty desk, which in fact had a stack of files in the outbox, while the inbox was completely empty.

"Really? Sure looks like a lot of work. Now listen I want you to do this, because I really think I could possibly date her, and on the off chance she's crazy, I can use you as back-up. You don't have to talk to her friend if you don't want to, promise."

"Fine I will think about it, but not making any promises. I am happy for you though." Blaine went to hug her again.

"Thank you Blaine, I am too." After that Dani left the office. "I'll talk to you soon, okay."

"Yeah, bye." Blaine sat back down at his desk, not actually having much to do today, normally when he couldn't find any new leads, he would just do some surfing to get some extra cash. He could do that, but Dani distracted him with the thought of going to a club on Friday. Maybe he would go, it'd been awhile, and he could use some fun.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly; Blaine had spent his time going back and forth on whether or not he should go out with Dani on the group date; he even went to Mike for advice.

"Hey Mike could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure man, have a seat." Mike motioned him to the chair in front of his desk. Like most agents involved in white collar crime, he didn't have an office so much as a cubicle. It offered at least a little privacy. "What can I do for you, Artie giving you trouble?"

"No it's nothing work related, its personal, you don't mind do you?" Blaine knew they were friends; he just liked to be cautious about over-sharing.

"Of course not, man. You can come to me with anything."

"I'm sure you've heard about Dani finally asking the woman from Starbucks, Santana, out." Blaine paused to make sure he had, Mike nodded. "Well Dani actually invited me and also Santana's friend out with them and I'm not really sure if I'm comfortable going."

Mike waited for Blaine to continue, but he just continued looking down.

"I'm not sure what you are asking, but if you're not comfortable going then don't."

Blaine looked up at Mike, thinking about how to explain what he was uncomfortable with exactly.

"I'm not exactly uncomfortable per se, just wary I guess of the people that are going to be there."

"Oh you mean the friend that Santana is going to bring?"

"No I mean all the people that will be at the club."

"Oh well, Blaine that's only something you can decide. If you aren't ready to be in that setting then don't push yourself to please Dani, she will understand if that's why you don't want to go. Hell she would understand if you just didn't want to go because of the friend that you don't know. She's not trying to force you, I think she's just worried it may not work out, and wants a fell safe."

"Doesn't that make me a bad friend though?" Blaine was really worried about it, he didn't want to disappoint her, and it sounded stupid to be wary of a bar, when he has not legitimate reason to. Nothing bad had ever happened to him, he never got too drunk and made a fool of himself, it was just really loud and hot.

"Of course not, even if you think the reason is stupid, doesn't mean it actually is."

"Thank you for listening Mike." Blaine was really glad he had a friend like him.

"It's no problem. If you do decide to go though and need an out, you can call me."

"Okay, thanks again."

It was that conversation, and the potential to leave when he wanted, that made Blaine decide to go. He had three outfit choices picked out last night, and was going to take them over to Dani's since she lived closer to the club. She offered to let him stay the night there, but he figured if the night went well for her, he should plan a way home. Not to say, he really planned on drinking a lot, but he wasn't going to hold himself back.

He was going to stop by his apartment after work, which would end in about 20 minutes, shower quickly and then head over to Dani's. He wasn't actually sure when they were heading out, but he figured she had some kind of plan to keep them busy until then.

Waiting for the day to end, Blaine decided to make sure all his programs were closed, and that he didn't have anything urgent in his inbox, which he knew, he just always double checked at end of day. It really only took ten minutes, but he was antsy today, so it took a little longer, when he kept fumbling his fingers on the keys. At 6:03 he had everything closed, grabbed his satchel to walk out. Dani met him at the door, which was surprising because he had thought she had taken a half day to go shopping. "Hey what are you doing here? Thought you had left after lunch."

"I did but I was maybe having a bit of a panic with my clothes, every time I go shopping I just buy a bunch of punk clothes or work related clothes. I don't want that to be my first impression, so I need your help!" Dani looked to be frantic, kind of a wild dazed look in her eyes.

Blaine grabbed her shoulders to get her to calm down a little. "Listen to me, you don't need to worry about that, I mean I'm sure she's not that worried about what you wear. I will help you though; I haven't been shopping in a while anyways." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her to the stairs, Blaine preferred to take the stairs over the elevators.

"Oh Blaine, you don't understand, I'm like 90% sure she will care. The outfits they were both wearing, all designer, and every time I saw her she was dressed to the nines."

Blaine thought about it, there was a chance Santana would care, but not enough to be put off he thought.

"Okay, so maybe they are in the fashion industry, which is very possible. You don't have to worry too much though, you are supposed to be yourself, and that is punk Dani. Beside, who said punk can't be fashionable? Trust me, I will find you something you are both comfortable and dashing in."

"Okay, good, I don't know what goes through my head sometimes, I know these things." Dani smiled at Blaine, glad he was going she really needed the help to keep calm until tonight.

"Did you buy anything? Or do we still need to get some things?"

"No, I was going to, but then I kept thinking it wouldn't work, that it didn't fit right. I know it's all in my head, but it's just been ages since I've dated."

"I understand, ok let's head to Macy's, because last time I was there they had the cutest leather skirt I thought you would look perfect in."

It was only a ten minute walk to Macy's so they got there pretty quickly. "Um, Blaine do you need to tell me anything?" Dani tried not to laugh, knowing Blaine had no clue how the last sentence sounded.

Blaine looked over at her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why are you looking at women's clothes?"

"Oh, I just like to know what's in style, and on the off chance you need help, which you did so you should thank me." Blaine was only a little embarrassed about it; he couldn't help his love for clothes.

"I do thank you Blaine, I'm just giving you crap, I would never think you were secretly cross-dressing." She winked at him, entering the store quickly. Following after her, they needed to work quickly just in case to make sure there was enough time to get everything done.

Blaine pulled her over to the area he had seen the skirt last week, it should still be here.

"Okay Dani, I want you to look for a black leather skirt, that kind of flows, I can't remember the label though." Frowning at the clothes he didn't see it anywhere, maybe it had been in a different section. Turning to go to another designer he stopped when Dani called him.

"Blaine, look at this!" She was holding up a short black dress that flowed out, shimmered when she moved it, and the top was gorgeous strapless silk.

"It's perfect! See you didn't even need me." Blaine turned to some jackets he passed on the way over. "Here what do you think of this with it?" Holding a three-quarter sleeve, black leather jacket with studs on the collar, almost like a motorcycle jacket.

"Ooohhh, I love it! I have just the shoes to go with it too, let me try it on real quick." She said walking towards the assistant to get help with the fitting rooms, turning back around she called for Blaine. "Aren't you going to look afterwards, need to make sure it goes together well."

"Yes, sorry."

After having gotten dinner, and stopping by Blaine's for him to shower, and change, they headed to Dani's. It was already nine o'clock, but Dani said they weren't meeting up until eleven anyways so they had plenty of time to get ready.

"I am going to shower, you can watch some TV if you want. The remote is somewhere under the clothes." She laughed to herself, knowing she was probably the messiest person Blaine had ever come across.

Blaine looked around the small apartment, which was extremely tiny, since it was a studio. The bed was in the corner, covered in clothes and stuffed animals. Actually there were probably clothes on every surface of the place. Now he remembered why he normally offered to have her come over to his place, not just because his place was bigger. He considered tidying up a bit, while looking for the remote too, but decided against it, and just moved some clothes to sit on sofa.

Blaine was only a little nervous about going tonight, probably less so because Dani had said it'd probably calm his nerves if he had some wine during dinner, which it did. So now he was less nervous, but still worried how he might come across to Santana's friend. Dani wasn't even sure if the guy was gay or not, but figured he wasn't homophobic at least, since they were going to a gay bar.

He had apparently been more lost in his thoughts than intended because it seemed only a minute had passed and the shower shut off. Since it was a studio, the bathroom opened up into the main room. Dani walked out in a towel, but she didn't care and she had a divider for this very reason anyway.

"Once I get this dress on most of the way, I'm going to need help with the zipper. It's one of those hidden ones, and those are a bitch to pull up behind you."

"That's fine, I know what you mean."

Soon enough they were ready to go, Dani's apartment was close enough they could walk to the club without it being a hindrance with her heels. The plan was to meet up outside of the club; there was a small patio they could wait on. It was almost eleven now, but Dani hadn't seen any sign of them yet.

"What if she doesn't come?" Dani was starting to get more frantic the closer it got to eleven.

"I would bet my favorite bow-tie that they are just being fashionably late. If they aren't here by fifteen after we can go inside and drown your sorrows in alcohol."

"I know, I just can't help it…oh shit she's here!" Dani looked down at herself quickly making sure everything was straight, hoping that Santana hadn't seen her yet.

Blaine turned around to look for a Latina girl, but stopped when he saw a man that had to be a model, he was that gorgeous. Everything about this guy looked perfect; from the way his hair was styled to the clothes he was wearing, which Blaine could tell even from the distance were all designer. Not wanting to get caught looking Blaine quickly turned back to Dani, hoping to be distracted by her date.

"So show me."

That became unnecessary, as not ten seconds later a voice behind them spoke up.

"Hi Dani, this your friend?" Blaine looked at the girl, she was very beautiful, very sophisticated looking.

"Yes, hi Santana, this is Blaine, we work together at the Bureau." Blaine moved to shake Santana's hand, and then turned when he heard another voice.

"Oh wow, you both work there, must be really smart then. By the way, I'm Kurt."

"Kurt. Cool name, is it like Kurt and Goldie?" Blaine asked and at that Kurt's face lit up.

"You know who they are!?" Kurt asked grinning.

"Well duh!" Blaine said giggling.

"Blaine, we are going to get along just fine!" Kurt insisted as he linked arms with Blaine, pulling him inside the club. It looked like the night was about to get very interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Chapter Four

_The Friday morning before they go to the club…_

Finally it was Friday, which meant that all the photos from the shoot were in, and Kurt could finally get them organized for the magazine. Friday also meant a night out, hopefully he could also meet someone, and he was curious who Dani would be bringing. Kurt was assuming it was either work friends, which she could easily blow off for a date or a best friend in case the date potentially bombed, she would have an out. At least that's what Kurt would do; lucky for him he had both in Santana.

One thing about today that he did not like was that he had to work with Chandler. Since he was one of the experts on the website, Kurt had to work with him, so everything about the magazine and the website went together. That meant an unknown amount of time spent with him, and it wasn't something that he could just say 'here you do your part, I'll do mine.'

It was only just past nine in the morning, he figured Chandler would be coming around roughly by ten, since that's when the photos normally arrived. Kurt wasn't planning on informing him they had arrived early, at 7:30. Kurt hoped to get as much as he could done, so less time he had to spend with Chandler.

Kurt was organizing the pictures into designer, then color schemes, and then whether it was supposed to go on the website or the magazine, and sometimes on both. He let his mind wonder about the possibilities of what would happen tonight. There was no way of knowing whether it would work out with Dani or not, he had barely said two words to her, but for Santana's sake he really hoped so. Santana had been fretting for the whole week or since Tuesday at least. She kept going on about her outfit, what they would talk about, if she should dance or not, does she mention she is a model? It was almost making his head spin. Kurt couldn't wait until this day was over, so he could finally see if it worked out tonight or not.

Kurt brought back his focus to the photographs, seeing how it was now 9:30. The spread he had, was actually from multiple photo-shoots; he had only been to two of them himself. They normally had a person responsible for onset design during photo shoots, but he had been sick the whole week. This would be the last design placement before it was turned in to Isabelle, so Kurt wanted to get everything right.

Soon there was a knock on his door, stopping, Kurt walked to the door, trying to put on a decent smile as he opened the door. Kurt was surprised, because not only was it Santana but that she actually knocked first. She rushed into the room; walking straight to his desk and moving to the drawer were he kept his stash of chocolate.

"Alright, Santan tell me what's wrong. I haven't seen you dive for the chocolate in at least a month."

"God Kurt, just shut up I need this okay!? I keep thinking about how stupid I was for not getting a phone number, I mean who does that? What if she like changed her mind or something? I could have heard the club name wrong and show up to the wrong place. She'll think I stood her up!"

Walking over to her, and taking the snicker bar from her, Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"You need to calm down; you've been going over all the same things since Tuesday. Sure maybe you should have gotten her number, but you can't really change that now. I don't think you got the wrong place, but on the chance that you did, you can probably find her at Starbucks again and explain what happened."

Santana returned the hug.

"Are you sure?"

Squeezing her, and then releasing so he could look into her eyes.

"Listen to me, everything will work out. Trust me; I have been through all of this, like probably every day this week. It'll work out."

"Right, I've got this, I know I do. Besides you are picking out my outfit, so what could go wrong?"

Kurt looked at her confusedly not knowing anything about doing that.

"What do you mean I'm picking out your outfit?"

"You always pick them out Kurt! Why would it change now?" Santana was starting to get flustered again.

"Wow, calm down okay. You haven't been on a date, that wasn't just a hook-up in probably the last six months, so excuse me for forgetting." This was going to cause problems, because Kurt had yet to actually pick out his own outfit, which maybe wasn't as important as Santana's, but he had a reputation to keep.

"Damn it Kurt, you can't keep doing this to me! I'm stressed enough as it is."

"Oh really, you're stressed out? I've been calming you down all week! You don't think that has been stressing me out, and I have work to do today! Work that doesn't involve standing around and wearing clothes."

"Are you really going there Hummel?" Santana had stopped looking so freaked out, and started to get a little bitchy. Which sure, Kurt hadn't exactly meant for that to happen, but he figured her being pissed off for a while might be good for both of them.

"Yes I am going there; I have to get these photos organized today. You have been going crazy all week, over the same things. It's already 10:30; I don't know where the hell Chandler is right now. I should be focusing on my job!"

For a second Santana looked a bit sheepish, but it went away fairly quickly.

"Well I may have ran into him and told him we had important things to talk about, that doesn't matter though. What does matter is the fact that you seem to think my job is so easy, when it is anything but!"

"Oh my God Santana, that is not what I said. I was implying that you don't actually have to focus much, especially right now, being as all you have to do today is run errands. So you'll have to excuse me if I'm more worried about what my job than yours."

Kurt didn't actually think this, well at least not always, he understood how hard it could be to model, and basically do intern work at other times. He needed Santana to focus of something else though, and it was easy to fight with her, especially when they usually would make-up by the end of the day.

Santana just huffed and walked out of the office.

"I do not need to deal with this today, when you stop being such a bitch, you can talk to me."

"Don't be jealous that you aren't as bitchy as me." Kurt yelled out the door.

He really hoped that this wouldn't back-fire and put Santana in a horrible mood for the night. It was unlikely, she didn't really hold grudges, and to be honest this happened probably once a week. Knowing that he had to get his work done, Kurt called up Chandler's phone and asked him to come up to his office when he was ready.

Unsurprisingly he knocked on the door within the next five minutes. Knowing who it was this time, Kurt just yelled. "Come in."

Looking up when the door opened, Kurt graced Chandler with a brief smile, at least trying to be nice. Chandler looked ecstatic to be there, which was how he always appeared to be in Kurt's presence, even when he was just getting files for Kurt. Chandler walked up to the table that Kurt had all the photos spread out on.

"Hi Kurt, I was going to bring you a coffee earlier, but Santana told me you guys had to talk about something first, so it got cold."

"That's fine, Chandler, thank you though. So getting to work, I have already sorted them a bit, by designer, type of product, and whether it will go in the magazine, website or both. Basically I need you to tell me how you plan to set the new theme to the site."

"I thought that you and Santana went over that on Tuesday?"

Kurt forgot about that excuse.

"Well, you see that was the plan, but something actually happened at the Starbucks and both of us may have gotten a bit distracted, never got around to discussing it." Hopefully the potential gossip factor would lead Chandler off topic.

"Oh, so what happened?" Chandler leaned in; clearly excited about hearing anything that had to do with Kurt.

Kurt leaned back from the table, and hoped that Santana didn't really mind being the gossip for the next week. Although knowing her, she would probably revel in it; he knew he would if the situation was reversed. Kurt figured he could embellish it a bit, make it seem bigger than it actually was, so he stepped to the other end of the table to both out some distance between them, and to lean on the against it.

"Well Santana has been eyeing this woman at Starbucks for probably the last month; she hadn't actually spoken to her yet, but knew she worked for the FBI based on the badge she always wore. Anyways, she dragged me down there with her Tuesday, and basically Santana ended up getting asked out. I mean personally I would have expected more, but hey the woman was gorgeous. Plus working for the FBI, she has to be intelligent."

"Oh wow, here I was thinking it was you." Chandler grinned at him.

_Shit._

"Well you never know; it's also kind of a group thing, so I will be going out with them, and some friends of the woman." Kurt really hoped that would put him off, maybe he should find a boyfriend.

"Oh well, maybe you will meet someone." He looked a bit rejected, but not too much.

"Yeah, let's get to work though; we really need to get this handed in by one. I would actually like to leave early today if I can. Santana and I still need to find something to wear for tonight."

Chandler whipped his head up from the table in shock.

"You haven't picked out an outfit yet, neither of you?"

"Oh don't look so stressed, it's not like it's a date for me, and Santana didn't inform me until just an hour ago that I would be in charge of hers. Hence, the reason for needing to get this done, so back to work, please."

"Of course, sorry."

"It's fine, it's just Isabelle does need this soon. "

They got to work; there wasn't much talking going on, which Kurt was especially thankful for. Soon enough it was time for a lunch break, well technically it was late for one, seeing as it was two in the afternoon.

"Okay, so I am going to give you some money to get us some take-out really quick. I'm doing this, because we are almost finished but I absolutely have to eat right now. Get me a number three from the Chinese that's just on the corner. While you are out I'm going to go check on Santana. Chandler nodded to Kurt, leaving quickly.

Kurt was hoping Santana had calmed down some, at least enough not to out-right yell when he found her. It sucked a little that Santana didn't actually have an office, granted she didn't always have to be here either, so one wasn't really needed. To make it simpler Kurt decided to text her, maybe she would answer.

_Hey, I want to talk. Where are you right now?-K_

_What Hummel? I don't have time for any more of your bitchy attitude-S_

_OMG would you stop, I just said I want to talk-K_

_Well maybe I don't want to talk-S_

_Well maybe I don't want to pick out your clothes for your date then-K_

_YOU WOULDN'T! You know how important this is to me-S_

_I can't believe you would even do something like that-S_

_Kurt please I don't know what to wear!-S_

_STOP-K_

_Damn girl calm down, I said I would. Just tell me where you are right now.-K_

_I'm in the 2__nd__ floor break room-S_

Kurt was amazed how fast Santana could switch between emotions. It didn't take more than five minutes to get to the break room. Kurt decided to peak in to try and gauge what kind of mood she would be in, he couldn't tell though, since she had her back to the door. Breathing deeply to steel himself for possible out-bursts Kurt walked into the room.

"Hey."

Santana turned around as soon as she heard him. Her face looked normal, no red eyes or splotchy cheeks, she even smiled at him.

"Hi." She whispered. Well now Kurt didn't really know what to think, she looked perfectly fine, but talked subdued. Kurt walked over to the table she was seated at, pulling out a chair across from her to sit in.

"So I'm sorry I implied your job was simple. Even though I'm sure it can be at times, I mean all you have to do is stand there and look pretty, which is easy for you." Kurt grinned at her, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"You do have a point, I always look gorgeous. Thank you though; I realize I have been stressing you out with all the crap I've been spewing for no reason. It's just been awhile." She looked up at him, wanting him to understand why she was like this about dates.

"I get that sweetie, I know you well enough by now, it has been ten years. Now I want you to try and not think about tonight for the rest of the day, I'm going to eat lunch with Chandler… Don't look at me like that; it's going to be in my office while we are working. I want to leave here about four, is that okay for you?"

Santana had smirked at him a bit when he mentioned lunch with Chandler.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm really not doing much today, I had to wear a few outfits earlier. Now it's just running back and forth when needed."

"Great I will come and get you when I'm finished then."

Kurt and Santana started to actively get ready for the evening around seven, having stopped for dinner, and then also going to a re-sale shop that Kurt had seen a broach he wanted to wear tonight. They had discussed outfit options for Santana over dinner, and they had a reasonable plan for what she was going to be wearing. Kurt's outfit wasn't meant to really make a difference, but he sure as hell wasn't just going to throw just anything on.

Stepping into the wardrobe room, which connected the two rooms, Kurt stepped over to Santana's side of the room. They had split it down the middle, it was completely necessary, although both of them had extra clothes in their respective rooms. They had decided to go with a simple dress and jacket ensemble. Flipping through the dresses multiple times, Kurt finally decided on Bebe lace up dress. Moving to the jackets, he knew he needed something colorful, so he went for the blue Armani Faux Moto jacket. The hard part was going to be deciding between stilettos and boots, both had pros and cons. Kurt considered just letting Santana decide, since she was going to be the one wearing them. He grabbed the Steve Madden heels, and was looking at the wedges when Santana came out of the shower.

"Okay so I got everything here for you, but I was going to let you decide on the shoes. I love how these wedges work with the jacket, but boots will do that too, plus draw to your legs. What do you think?"

"Give me the wedges, their easier to dance in and to get off." Santana smirked down at Kurt, where he was still looking at shoes.

"I seriously hope you _do_ get laid tonight, after all this trouble I'm going through." Kurt smiled softly at her, letting her know he really didn't mind doing this.

"I know, thanks Kurt, I appreciate everything you do. Promise. Now I am going to get changed, while you make yourself look pretty too."

After Santana left the room, Kurt quickly made his way over to his clothes. This had to be his favorite part of going out, at least when it was just friends. He loved the picking out clothes part of the ordeal. He decided to go a little out-of-the-box tonight, so he picked his red H&M hand painted jeans, pairing it with H&M contrast stripe shirt. It was pretty warm outside, being September, so a jacket was unnecessary unless he was accessorizing with it, which he wasn't. Although a scarf would look lovely with it, but he bought that broach earlier. He went to his rack of scarves; maybe looking through them would help him decide. He decided on a printed H&M scarf, may as well just wear one designer. The shoes he was going to wear were just a simple black dress shoe.

Clothes decided; Kurt went to shower and do his hair. Even though neither one of them talked much while getting dressed, the time flew by. Of course both of them were also very high maintenance when it came to clothes, and what they looked like going out in public. While Santana was exactly a big model, she still was known by enough people that her going anywhere looking less than designer perfect she would be out of job so fast. Kurt was basically the same, though not as many people knew his face, he was more of an on paper person at the moment.

The next time Kurt looked at the clock it was ten till eleven, which he thought was when they were supposed to meet Dani. Realizing they could possibly be late, Kurt yelled into Santana's room.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be meeting up at eleven?"

Next thing Kurt heard was a crash and what he guessed was cursing in Spanish. Ten seconds later Santana came into his room, pulling on her wedges.

"Kurt please say you're ready, we should have already left by now! Why didn't I look at the damn clock?"

"Yeah pretty much, just putting a finishing touch on my hair" Kurt turned back to the mirror quickly, looking over his hair briefly and then down at his outfit deeming it acceptable, he turned to Santana. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

Pulling up the club on Google Maps, which he should have checked the distance before; Kurt found it was actually only a block away from their house. This was nice in more ways than one, first Kurt could drink as much as he wanted and wouldn't have to walk to far to get home, second on the chance this bombs, both him and Santana can get drunk and not worry about the distance.

"Good news, it's only a block away, so we won't be that late getting there."

"Yes that's good, but we still need to walk faster than this."

"Wait Santana, you don't want to do that."

Santana looked at him briefly, before turning back around and carrying on with her fast pace.

"Seriously, you will sweat under your boobs, and that's just not attractive."

"Shit, I hate when you're right." Santana slowed down, matching her pace to Kurt's now.

Kurt smiled smugly at here.

"I actually love it; you know you will thank me for this later." Kurt was about to ask if Santana knew who else was going to be there but remembered that she didn't know either. Mentioning it would more than likely just stress her out more.

Soon enough Kurt started to hear music, so he knew they were close, not to mention the line that was about 100 feet ahead of them now. The closer they got, the shakier Santana got, and he knew she was looking for Dani, so he tried to as well, hoping his height advantage would help a little. He did get a little distracted when he noticed a cute short guy check him out, but soon went back to searching.

"Hey look, she's right there."

Funnily enough, that cute short guy happened to be standing by Dani he was extremely well dressed too. They walked up to the two, and proceeded to introduce each other, 'cute short guy' turned into 'extremely gorgeous guy' who then turned out to be named Blaine. Honestly the guy was wearing a bow-tie, how does he pull off sexy like that? Kurt was used to gorgeous guys, what with being in the fashion industry, but this was like adorable gorgeous! It's like a completely different perspective.

Deciding that he just had to get to know Blaine, Kurt linked elbows with him and brought him into the club. The music inside was loud, playing some pop tune that Kurt really wasn't interested in, he brought them to the bar, both to get drinks, and hoping it was a bit quieter. Arriving at the bar, Kurt placed an order for his drink, and asked for Blaine's.

"So Blaine, are you an agent too? Is Dani one? I don't think Santana actually knew that for sure."

Blaine looked down a bit, clearly surprised about the attention, though Kurt wasn't really sure why, he had to get offers all the time.

"Dani is an agent yes; I am actually a Cyber Intelligence Analyst. This is not anything to do with the CIA by the way."

"I assume you get that a lot then? What is it exactly, I thought I was joking about the being smart thing, but apparently not."

They got interrupted by the bar-tender bringing their drinks over, Kurt was surprised when Blaine downed his and then asked for another, but hey if the guy wanted to drink, Kurt had no problems with that.

Blaine cleared his throat a bit before answering.

"Basically I look for potential threats in the system, and then find them and take them out. Lots of computer work, it's actually kind of boring, and I don't see the sun that much. What do you do?"

For the first time Kurt was more interested in talking about someone else's career than his own. He didn't think anyone could blame him; FBI stuff had to be fascinating to more than just him.

"It's not really that interesting, but I do fashion merchandising for Vogue."

Blaine choked on his drink for a bit when he heard what Kurt did for a living.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sorry, it's just that sounds like the best job, I don't think I could do anything like it of course. Right after college I tried to get a job at a fashion house for IT, hoping I could get insider stuff on trends,"

Kurt started laughing.

"I. Why are you laughing? I guess it is kind of stupid…"

"Oh God no, sorry! I was just thinking before how awesome your job sounds, and here you are thinking the same about mine. It's like fate!"

Blaine smiled at that, which Kurt was thankful for, really not wanting to have offended him by laughing. They continued talking through the next two rounds of drinks, Blaine already feeling buzzed leaning towards actually being drunk. Kurt was able to hold his alcohol a little better.

"So I have to ask, are you a work friend or a best friend?" Kurt was curious about how Dani thought the date would go. He could see the confusion on Blaine's face, and then rethought his question. "Sorry, I mean are you the possible friend she could blow-off, or the friend that was going to help her drown her sorrows."

"Oh! Well I guess it's a little of both, because I told her she could do either. I assume you are the same with Santana, you guys seem really close."

"You got that out of the whole two minute interaction we all had together?"

Blaine blushed a bright red, which was just both adorable and hot; Kurt really didn't know what was going on with that. "I'm just kidding. Yes, Santana and I went to high school together, we've known each other more than ten years. Lived together for most of them too, not in any kind of risqué fashion though, both of us are 100% gay."

Blaine blushed again, and ran his fingers through his hair, which had been gelled down before. Now Kurt could tell it was curly, and boy did he have the urge to run his fingers through them.

"That's, um, good to know. I'm sure Dani will be happy about that, speaking of I wonder how they are doing right now."

Having been distracted by his hair fantasy, Kurt took a second to reply.

"I'm sure they are perfectly fine, let's order another round."

"You're not worried about them?" Blaine looked genuinely worried about this.

"Not in the slightest, I know exactly what Santana would do if she's not enjoying herself. I have been in this position before, well maybe not this exact position, but close enough."

"What's different about this time?"

"Oh well, this time I also get to talk to someone gorgeous." Kurt will be honest, and say he really said that to see if Blaine would blush, which he did. It's not like it's not true though.

"Thank you, um you are too." Blaine said this looking up throw his eyelashes, and if Kurt was less of a gentleman, he would have probably tried to grope him for that. Since Kurt wasn't exactly perfect either he decided to tease him a bit.

"You're not sure about that?"

"No! Of course you are, sorry I just, you really are."

Kurt giggled a little, finally starting to feel the alcohol some too.

"Don't worry Blaine; I'm just teasing you a bit."

They continued to talk about all kinds of things, the latest fashion trends, some of the things Blaine had run across while working. The fact that both of them had lived in Ohio, and had done show choirs, yet somehow still hadn't met. They went through four more drinks a piece, well on the way to be completely plastered, when Blaine jumped up.

"Oh Kurt, come dance this is one of my favorite songs, and it never plays." Kurt listened to what was playing, but couldn't place the song.

"What is it?"

Blaine stopped a second, blushed again, which caused Kurt to think a little dirtily.

"Well, don't laugh at me, but it's One Direction."

Kurt wasn't able to not laugh, he really could not believe how adorable Blaine was, and next thing he was going to find out that he had a teddy bear.

"I'm so sorry, but that is just the cutest thing!" There he goes again, blushing, he really should stop that. "You have got to stop blushing Blaine, its making me have dirty thoughts." Unsurprisingly Blaine blushed at that.

Kurt got up, almost falling over, Blaine steadied him. "Okay, c'mon, let's go dance to your song."

At that Blaine turned into Kurt, leaning on his shoulder laughing. "That's the name of the song!"

Kurt didn't really get how it was that funny, but hey alcohol did make everything more hilarious. Kurt dragged the laughing Blaine to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands on Blaine's hips, pulling him closer. Blaine had his kind of tucked into Kurt's shoulder, he could feel Blaine's lips moving against him.

"Are you singing?"

"Yeah, I really love this song, and it's been awhile since I've heard it." Blaine was leaning in really close, trying to be heard over the music, he started to sing the lyrics to Kurt.

Kurt actually thought the lyrics were a bit perfect for right now, because he was really enjoying dancing with Blaine. Soon enough the song changed, though it was more or less the same rhythm so it didn't really affect their dancing. Kurt briefly thought of Santana, but seeing as he hadn't seen her or felt his phone vibrate, he figured everything was going good.

They danced to a few more songs, occasionally Kurt would have to push off men that came up behind Blaine. He didn't seem to be aware that it was happening, which surprised Kurt. Maybe Blaine was more oblivious to his look than Kurt thought. Deciding he needed another drink, Kurt tapped on Blaine's hand and motioned to the bar, Blaine nodded. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off the dance floor.

Getting to the bar and flagging down a bartender, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was just kind of staring at Kurt. It was really flattering, and amazing, because Kurt had this feeling that Blaine was going to be special to him.

"Are you having fun?"

Blaine grinned at him, letting out a little giggle.

"Yes, this has been great! I'm going to have to thank Dani for this I think."

"Me too." Kurt grinned back, he was glad they had similar feelings about this. Their drinks arrived, and both drank quickly. Kurt was surprised when Blaine grabbed him, and pulled him back to the dance floor but Kurt wasn't going to complain.

Deciding that since Blaine was being a little bolder he was going to be, Kurt pulled Blaine into him so that Blaine's leg was in-between his. He felt Blaine's throat hitch, but he didn't stop him. Everything was bright and loud, Kurt felt really good, dancing here with Blaine, he considered kissing him, maybe taking him home. But really they seemed to really click, and if Kurt learned anything, one-night-stands weren't all they were crack up to be. Besides that could make things awkward if things went well for Santana. Thinking of her, Kurt decided to check the time. When he pulled his arm away to get his phone Blaine raised his head, looking at Kurt curiously. Kurt smiled at him to let him know nothing was wrong.

"Just checking the time." It was already almost closing time; they would probably be calling for last-call soon. "Do you want another drink? It's almost four, so they are probably doing last-call."

Blaine tilted his head, but then shook it.

"No I'm good, can we dance more?" He blushed again asking this, and Kurt couldn't turn down those eyes. They danced until the lights came on, which was about fifteen minutes later. Kurt went to the bar to pay the tab, Blaine followed him.

"Um, I kind of forgot about the tab, how much do I owe you, or did you do separate ones? It's been awhile since I've went out drinking." Blaine said a little bashfully, ducking his head as he said it.

"Nothing, I want to pay." Kurt really hoped Blaine wouldn't argue, he figured he made more, but only because he heard government jobs didn't pay much.

"Okay, but next time I get to pay?"

Kurt nodded at him, turned around to take his card and sign, he grinned inwardly, because Blaine both wanted to meet again, and he kind of asked. Handing the receipt to the bartender Kurt turned to Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go outside, maybe find the girls, have you checked your phone?"

Blaine reached into his pocket, to presumably get his phone. He spent a minute looking at it.

"Yes, Dani texted me, and they went back to Santana's about an hour ago."

"Oh, well that's good news! I guess I'll be wearing headphones tonight." Kurt smirked a little looking at Blaine, waiting to see if he would blush at that. He did.

When they got outside Kurt turned to Blaine. "I had fun tonight, I'm glad we met each other."

"Yeah me too, it was really great! The dancing, talking, just you know, all of it, you're really nice too." Blaine blushed a bit, realizing he had run on a bit.

"Thank you, I think so too. Do you want to exchange numbers?"

"Yes, please." Blaine handed his phone over for Kurt to put his number in. Kurt did the same with his phone.

"Great, I will contact you soon." Kurt smiled at Blaine one more time before walking off in the direction of home. He had sobered up enough to be able to walk semi straight, and he wasn't too worried about getting home safely. That thought made him stop though, thinking Blaine had been a little more drunk, and Kurt didn't know how far he lived. Turning back around Kurt went to go find Blaine; he spotted him leaning against the wall. Thinking that he was sick he hurried to get to him, but on closer inspection, Kurt realized that he Blaine was smiling down at his phone. Kurt kind of hoped it was because of getting his phone number, so he decided to text him and see.

_Hey this is Kurt, just had a thought. I didn't know how far you lived, are you okay getting home? –Kurt_

Blaine smile got bigger all of a sudden, and that made Kurt giddy. This had to be fate, because Blaine was just too perfect for it to be anything else.

_Hi Kurt. Yes I will get a cab, thank you though for thinking of me. –Blaine_

_Okay, good. Stay safe and I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight. –Kurt_

Knowing that Blaine was going to be okay, Kurt turned around to head home. This was a really good night, and he knew it would only get better with Blaine. Kurt smiled when he felt his phone vibrate again.

_Goodnight Kurt. –Blaine_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Chapter Five

Blaine leaned his head back against the wall, not believing that tonight had actually happened. He glanced down at his phone again, and couldn't fight the big grin that burst across his face. This amazingly stunning guy had just given him his number! He had danced with him, talked to him about every little thing; it was just so…perfect.

Blaine's phone vibrated; when he looked down he was ecstatic to see that it was Kurt, and that he was checking up on him even. Kurt was probably the sweetest guy Blaine had ever met. They spent a couple of minutes texting, Blaine assuring Kurt he could get home okay. Deciding that it would be a good plan to go ahead and go home, Blaine stood up straight, slipped his phone in his pocket, and went up to the line of taxis.

It didn't take too long to get home; he lived about 16 blocks away from the club. Blaine got out of the cab, after handing over the fare and a nice tip; he headed up to his duplex. He loved his place, it was a little expensive, but Blaine had the money, and ways to get it if he needed more. Still a little drunk Blaine was wary of trying to walk up the spiral staircase to his room; instead he just slept on the sofa. Stripping off his shirt, and kicking off shoes and pants, Blaine flopped down on the soft cushions of the sofa. It didn't take long for him to drift off; he still had Kurt on his mind so he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The sun shone through the sheer curtain and straight into Blaine's closed eye-lids. Blaine opened his eyes briefly before groaning and turning his head into the sofa's cushions. Blaine had forgotten how horrible hang-overs were; he didn't hate them, only because why bother, this is what happened when you didn't have enough water in your system. Lazily dragging himself off the sofa, and into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it slowly. He didn't really like taking pills, so there wasn't any aspirin in the apartment, but he did have bacon, which was better.

Slowly taking out a frying pan, and bacon from the fridge, so as not to aggravate his headache, Blaine started cooking. Leaving that to cook for a few minutes, he went to start a pot of coffee. After setting up the coffee maker, he flipped the bacon. When both were finished, Blaine took a plate and mug, and the cinnamon, over to the breakfast bar.

After a few minutes of eating, he heard his phone go off, Blaine got up thinking it was probably Dani calling to tell him about the date last night. Picking his pants off the floor, he dug his phone out of the pocket. He drug his thumb across the screen to unlock it, Blaine was shocked to find out it was a text message from Kurt. He had to sit down; he couldn't believe he had forgotten about Kurt, even if he was hung-over. Everything came rushing back from last night, how great it was how much fun he had had dancing with him. He had surprised him with the dancing, and how forward he had been. For him, last night had been extremely forward. Realizing he hadn't read the text yet, Blaine quickly looked back at his phone.

_Hey! It's Kurt, from last night, in case you're still drunk __ I just wanted to check and see that you were okay? –Kurt_

Blaine stared down at his phone in a daze, not really believing Kurt was actually a real person, someone that he dreamed up in a drunken stupor. Hurriedly moving to type out a reply, since it'd be ten minutes since he received the message, he didn't want Kurt to think he had forgotten him.

_Hi, yes of course I remember you, and even if I didn't I could track your number and find out everything about you. –Blaine_

_Not that I would do that! That would be creepy! -Blaine_

_Oh God, now I sound like some creepier! I swear I'm not! –Blaine_

Blaine felt like face-palming after sending that first text, sure he could do that but he never would. Now Kurt probably thought he was either a stalker or crazy, his phone vibrated. Looking down, he was almost worried to read it; oh he wished he could just take those back.

_Blaine, really it's okay. I don't think you're a creepy stalker. It's actually really cool that you could do that, though I hope you won't? –Kurt_

Thank God Kurt was so understanding, though that just added to the long list of reasons why he was perfect.

_Thank you, I wouldn't. Of course not, and to actually answer your question, I'm fine. A little hung-over, but nothing water won't cure. –Blaine_

_What about you? Though I don't think you drank as much. –Blaine_

_Oh I am fine, I didn't drink as much and I have been up for like 2 hours already. __ -Kurt_

_That's good, I'm glad __ -Blaine_

_;) I kind of wanted to ask if you want to meet up for coffee later? –Kurt_

Blaine stared at his phone stunned, he was pretty sure that Kurt just asked him out. Maybe it was just coffee, but still! This was new for him and Kurt was way out of his league.

_I'd love to! –Blaine_

_Great __ What's a good time for you? –Kurt_

Blaine had to actually think about it, and go look on his calendar to make sure he wasn't busy. Nothing was needed to do today, but he hadn't checked his emails yet either. Blaine quickly opened up his Gmail account, scrolling through it he had dates from work, but not until Monday. About ten messages in he noticed one from Lauren, he opened that one up.

From: Youjustgotzizesed

To:

New waves for you baby cakes, check out my feed.

Love ya, doll face!

Blaine knew he had to look at this before he could answer Kurt, which he hated because he didn't want Kurt to think he wasn't interested, or that he was blowing him off.

_Sorry about delay, I had to check my emails to make sure nothing came up for work. I actually need to make a phone call and then I can give you an answer. So sorry! __ -Blaine_

_Oh that is completely fine! I'm sure your work is really important, and I'm not busy most of the day. –Kurt_

_Thank you for understanding. I promise I will get back as soon as I can. –Blaine_

_Can't wait! __ -Kurt_

Wanting to get done as quickly as possible, Blaine jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom. His head was still aching from the hang-over, but it wasn't too bad. Walking across his room, to the closet which held his computers, Blaine opened up the locked doors. He had a secured laptop that he used for checking Lauren's feeds, the one that he actually did the surfing on, was locked behind another door. Grabbing the laptop, Blaine went to set on his bed and opened it up, turned it on and entered his password.

Lauren's feed was just her Skype, well her version of Skype that they could talk through without having to worry about getting tracked. Both of them routinely check it for security, not that they really did more than talking through, but words could be incriminating too. As soon as everything had loaded, Blaine called Lauren.

"There's my baby doll! What took you so long?"

"Hey Lauren, sorry I just checked my messages, I went out with Dani last night."

"Oh really, out to a club? Is my baby boy growing up and getting laid? Momma's so proud!" Lauren moved her finger down her cheek, imitating a tear falling.

"Yes I did, well to the club part and I met someone too." Blaine blushed, thinking about all the things that happened with Kurt last night. He knew to Lauren it was tame, but to him it was a big deal.

"Nice one Anderson! Well you can tell me all the juicy bits in a mo' we gots some things to talk about."

"Right yes, I wanted to do this quickly too." Blaine said.

Lauren gave him a little look, like she didn't get why he wanted to rush, he usually liked to take his time. Maybe he just wanted to talk about his new boy.

"Okay the thing is, what I picked up isn't legal, like not even a little bit, and you could get in deep shit for this. At least with your job, possible prison time even."

"Doing any of this can get me prison time, I know this. Just give me the details, and I will decide if I will do it."

"Pushy little man aren't you? I guess you would know more about possible jail time than I would anyways. Right, so NASA. The guy wants some files from there, nothing crazy I already checked, told him we aren't into causing deaths or loss of millions of dollars. The guy is offering a shit ton of money, and honestly this one is going to be fucking hard to get done. "

"NASA? Are you serious?" Blaine choked a little, he had tried to do NASA once before, of course that was when he was 13 and really wanted to be an astronaut, but this was crazy!

"I know what you're thinking, because I did too, but you got into FBI headquarters before, and they never did catch onto that fact. It can't be much more difficult than that." She knew this was a big thing to ask Blaine, but she wouldn't be able to handle all of it by herself. She just could really use that money.

"How much is it, the pay?"

"One hundred grand."

Blaine could not believe how much money someone was willing to pay, he didn't necessarily need it, but Lauren could use it he knew that. This was NASA though, and yeah he read about people hacking it before and not getting too much jail time, but because of his job he'd probably get in more trouble.

"When does it need to be done?"

"He wants it done within the week, which would be by Friday. I told him that I'd need half up front to make that kind of time, which he didn't like. Zizes knows how to get what she wants though."

Blaine grinned at her; she knew what she was doing that's for sure. He thought about it for a minute, trying to think about pros and cons. He really didn't think he would get caught; he hasn't been in a long time. Never really stopping surfing, even during his probation, they had let up quite a bit after the first year. Blaine figured he could go out to coffee with Kurt this afternoon, and then come back talk to Dani a bit about what happened with her night, and then start this project.

"Okay, yeah we'll do this. Get everything set up with the client, since you have his stuff? I will be ready about 8pm, if that's good for you"

"Yeah I got all his stuff. Okay sure, go meet your boy, and when you get back you can tell me all the good bits."

"Of course! I'll talk to you later, be good." Blaine grinned at her, knowing she wouldn't but he liked to tease her. She was the only person he allowed himself to be that close to, probably because she knew everything about him.

"Never, sweet cheeks! Have fun."

Lauren faded to black, as Blaine turned off the feed. He didn't really want to think about what was going to happen tonight, so he turned his thoughts to Kurt. Though thinking about Kurt brought up the fact of if he should tell him about the surfing, he didn't want to lie to him, not for anything. It's just how do you bring up something like being arrested into conversation. Blaine could always hope that Kurt was into the bad-boy type, not that "hacking" was exactly bad-boy either. Blaine hated using that word, but if he used surfing Kurt would probably get confused. Kurt never did ask how he got into the FBI, so if he did during coffee that would be a good opportunity, and maybe he could play it off as a joke kind of thing. Either way he went with it, Blaine needed to text Kurt and let him know, it'd already been 30 minutes.

_Hi, it's Blaine. I just wanted to tell you I am free until this evening.-Blaine_

Blaine stared at his phone for a good five minutes before it buzzed. He frowned because it wasn't even Kurt, it was Dani calling.

"Hello"

"Blaine, hi! I am so surprised you hadn't called yet. Don't you care about my amazing love life?" She sounded really happy; the date must have gone really well.

"Of course I want to know, I just woke up about an hour ago. I'm sorry I didn't call as soon as, but Kurt texted me, and then I got a call from a friend." No one knew about Lauren, except Wes, and he didn't even know what she looked like.

"Really, Kurt texted you? You are talking about Santana's friend right? Oh you have to tell me everything. What happened that you got his digits? This is so amazing we both made out with possible significant others! I'm so happy for us!" Dani was gushing, she was extremely happy for Blaine, maybe more than she was for herself.

"Calm down a minute, I will tell you everything that happened with Kurt, but you have to explain what happened with Santana too."

"Okay, yes sorry, but you going out, and then actually making friends, this is exciting news for you! You can't blame me for being a little enthusiastic about it!"

"I'm not, I know it's probably shocking for you, but I get my gossip first, since you are the one with the actual date." Even though Blaine was just excited about telling Dani about Kurt, he wanted to know her news too.

"Okay, okay. So first off I don't even remember when we left you, sorry about that."

"It's fine, go on."

"So after that we sat at one of those tall tables, ordered some drinks, and just talked about like everything, from school, work, home-life, family, tattoos. She lived in Ohio too! Oh Blaine, she's a fucking model, like can you actually believe that, I am actually going to be dating a fucking model! I can't begin to get over that fact. I know I sound like a 14 year-old right now, but dream come true!"

"You dreamed about dating a model" Blaine interrupted her.

"Who didn't dream about that?" She looked at him incredulously.

"I guess I never really thought about it, sorry." He shrugged.

"You are crazy. She is so nice too, kept complimenting me about everything, and was really interested in my job too, though I'm sure that was a little faked."

"Maybe not, when I was talking to Kurt about it, he was genuinely interested."

"I don't know what to say, I am stunned. You talked about work. Of course you did"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you talked about work!"

"Oh it wasn't like that. I wanted to talk about his job, because he is in fashion and that's just amazing. He kept bringing it back to the job; I think he really wanted to know."

"Well that's really good, I'm so happy for you." Dani was surprised Kurt was interested in Blaine's job, not because she thought he would be shallow or anything of the sort. Just Blaine's job was kind of boring, a lot of computer work that most people didn't understand, though maybe the FBI appeal was a kink or something. "You think he's got a thing for cops?"

"Oh God Dani! No I don't think he does, that's not my job anyways."

Blaine could hear her laughing through the phone; he pulled it away from his face and noticed that he had a new text. "Hold on for a second Dani."

"Okay."

Going to the text messages on his phone, he pulled up the message that was from Kurt.

_You don't have to tell me who you are, I saved your number. __ That's good though, want to meet in about an hour? I know a great place. –Kurt_

_Yeah that sounds great! Just send me the address and I'll meet you there. –Blaine_

_It's called The Grey Dog; it's on 16__th__ St. –Kurt_

_Okay great, can't wait. See you in an hour! –Blaine_

_-Kurt_

"Dani you still there?" Blaine asked bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Yep, what were you doing?"

"Oh Kurt just texted me about having coffee."

"Oh my God! Really? Oh this is so exciting!" Dani squealed into the phone. "You are so dating now!"

"It's just coffee really. I mean yes of course I'm excited about it, but what if it's just a friends thing?" Blaine was actually worried he had read into things too much last night, what with him being drunk.

"Blaine, no, people are not just friends with you, unless they aren't attracted to men. I swear you have fan girls at work!"

"I do not have fan-girls; you are so making that up!" Blaine was blushing, not believing a word.

"Believe me or don't, but you do. Now with Kurt, I can't say for sure because I didn't spend that much time with him, but you really are too adorable to resist, I think you have a chance with him."

"Dani, did you see him though? He's so gorgeous! He could be a model too."

"That may be true, I did see him, but don't underestimate your own looks too. You have that dapper thing down to a tee, and let the curls out; he'll be all over you! When are you meeting him?"

"I couldn't do that! In an hour."

"Why are you still talking to me then!? Go shower get ready, call me when you get back, because we are so not finished talking about last night."

"Alright I'm going I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, have fun!"

Hanging up his conversation with her, Blaine got up from his bed and moved to his closet to put away the laptop and also pick out an outfit. Sorting through his shirts he picked out a checkered black-and-white button up, a pair of salmon colored pants, and some saddle shoes. He then set the clothes and shoes on the bed. Out of the wardrobe Blaine picked out a gray bowtie, throwing that onto the bed too, as he passed it to go to take a shower.

He spent 15 minutes in the shower, trying to cut down on his time, since he didn't have much left. After drying off and slipping on his boxers, Blaine went to the vanity to fix his hair. He took enough time to make sure every hair was in place and then put deodorant on before going into the bedroom to get dressed. After dressing and putting on shoes, he went back to the mirror to double check hair and spritzes some cologne. Satisfied with his look, Blaine went downstairs and out the building, adding the address to his phone GPS.

Blaine arrived at The Grey Dog at 1:53, the place was bigger than he had thought, and he was just about to text Kurt when he heard his name behind him. Turning around he saw Kurt, who looked fabulous again, he was wearing a waistcoat, and what had to be designer jeans. Suffice to say Kurt just always looked really good, and yeah Blaine might be in over his head.

"Hey Blaine, I thought that was you." Kurt ran his eyes up and down, checking out both Blaine and what he was wearing. "You look really good, love the bow-tie. Let's go inside."

Blaine of course blushed, and fiddled with his bowtie a bit, whilst following Kurt inside.

"Thank you, so do you. You look really, really good." Blaine said the last part in more of a whisper, hoping that Kurt would miss it.

"Thank you." Kurt turned around a bit and winked at him.

The inside of the coffeehouse was kind of a mix of restaurant and couches and chairs. There were small tables in front, mixed in with the chairs and sofas. Towards the back Blaine could see larger table and booths, set up more like a restaurant would be. Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm, to get his attention, motioning to the counter so they could order.

The line was fairly short, so Blaine looked up at the menu.

"So are you very hungry? I ate an extremely early breakfast, which was only really a smoothie, so you'll have to forgive me."

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine, all I had was some bacon. That was only two hours ago though" Blaine was a bit embarrassed to tell Kurt that he had bacon. Kurt had to be health conscious; no way could he look that good without caring about being healthy.

"For the hang-over? I've done that, only time I've ever really eaten bacon, but it works." Kurt shrugged his shoulders, like it couldn't be helped. Blaine nodded.

They reached the front of the line, Kurt ordered a non-fat mocha latte, and a tuna melt. "What do you want?"

"The house-blend is fine, a large, and a veggie press too. Thank you." The cashier smiled at him, not actually used to people being polite.

After Kurt paid, which Blaine had failed to notice, too busy staring at Kurt's face, they walked away to find a table to set at. "You sure are coming across as perfect; I thought I had just imagined it all last night or something."

Blaine looked to Kurt as he said this, surprised that Kurt thought he was perfect, though he must be joking.

"I'm not perfect, I just like to be polite to people. Is that what you mean?"

Kurt sat down at a window table.

"Yes, but also that you are really interesting. I do remember everything that you said last night, and I'm sure there are more of you to get to know."

Blaine just kind of stared at Kurt a bit, not knowing how someone like him even had a chance with Kurt, but apparently this was really happening.

"Well I guess there is, you can ask me anything really. I'm not that good with just coming up with things though."

"That's fine; I am good with being nosy. In fact, you will probably have to tell me to stop at some point." Kurt laughed at himself. "Of course, you get to do the same thing, or if you can't think of anything, I can just tell you the same thing I want to know about you, sound good?"

Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with a bit of wonder. Just then the waitress brought their food over. Each man taking their own food, and tucking in for a few minutes.

"To start with the easy questions, where did you go to college?" Kurt asked.

"NYU, for computer science, I also took a few classes for art, but couldn't really take much based on my major. "

"Oh you did art too? What kind? Oh and I guess you'd like to know my school too. I went to FIT, got a BA in Fashion Merchandising, which is something I didn't know I would want. It was really interesting though, and kind of lets you have a say in a lot of different places in the industry. Plus I got to go to Italy."

Blaine sat up in his seat once he heard Kurt say Italy. "You went to Italy? That's so amazing!"

"Well, yeah it was amazing, and all the other places I've been too, not to brag or anything."

"Oh no, please brag all you want! I haven't really traveled anywhere exotic. I would love to hear about it."

Kurt smiled, liking how he had Blaine's full attention, it was really wonderful.

"If you insist, well during school I studied in Italy, they have a one-year program at FIT for it. I had a lot of fun, but the community there is a lot more religious, so I had to get used to that. I have also been to various countries since I started at Vogue, mostly France and the UK, but once we did go to Hong Kong, which was a lot different. You aren't getting out of telling me about those art classes though."

Blaine blushed a little, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's really not that interesting; I just took some web design classes. I don't think it can be described as real art."

Kurt gave Blaine a skeptical look.

"That is art; don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I had to take some classes for it too. Plus, I would say all the things I do for the magazine is art, and most people wouldn't consider that art either. It's my work though, and I put a lot of time into it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't want you to think I was some hipster artist that went to art shows and stuff. Not that there is anything wrong with that! I just normally don't have the time and I'm not the most social person." Blaine hated offending anyone, and he diffidently didn't want to offend Kurt of all people.

"You don't have to apologize for that, I understand. I haven't really gone to many art-shows myself, unless they are work related. I do enjoy art though, but I wouldn't call myself an "art-snob" maybe a fashion one though." Kurt winked at him over the table.

"Okay and I'm sure you're not any kind of snob."

"Oh Blaine, trust me I am. Both Santana and I can take bitchy to a whole new level when it comes to clothes, not to mention the other times when nothing involves clothes."

"I thought you both came off as really nice, Dani thought so too."

Kurt frowned a bit, thinking about how to explain it without ruining anything for Santana or himself. "I'm going to try and explain this without sounding condescending I hope. Santana and I are what you would classify as bitches, there are no other words. We worked hard to get where we are, sometimes we pushed other people down, but I want you to know that neither of us are bullies, not even close. I like to think I'm nice too, Santana thinks I'm too nice, but I'm sure once she talks to you more she'll change her mind."

Picking up his coffee, Blaine took another drink.

"So what you are saying, are you guys are like the bossy cheerleaders in movies that are really mean on the outside but heart of gold on the inside?" Blaine was grinning over the coffee cup as he asked this.

Kurt grinned back at him, giggling a bit too.

"Actually yes, we were exactly like that in high school, both of us were cheerleaders. I will say this we do get protective and possessive of our friends."

Looking at little shocked Blaine asked:

"You were a cheerleader, like the outfit and all?"

"I knew you would get stuck on that one! Yes I was, at that time, I had planned on going to a performance school, and cheerleading would have been nice on my transcript."

Blaine nodded a bit, remembering Kurt saying last night that he had been in Glee club, something Blaine had loved about Dalton.

"What made you change your mind? I remember you talking about your glee club last night."

"You do? Well it was a few things really, I was worried about my dad's health at the time, and performing would take up a lot more time, schooling wise. I had wanted to be able to make as many frequent trips home as I could. I also wanted something a little more practical, but something I could still love. And I love clothes, quite a lot, if you can't tell. Being famous had an appeal, I'll admit, but you can get that in fashion too. I'm happy with my choice."

"That's good, I'm sure you have an amazing voice though, if based on your speaking one."

"Blaine you flatterer! Though I will admit, I do sound amazing. Speaking of career choices, how did you get into yours?" Kurt pushed his plate away, and rested his arms on the table, seeming genuinely interested in the answer.

Blaine was holding onto his cup of coffee with one hand, and fiddling with a napkin in the other, thinking about how to answer the question. He was really up in the air about how to play it off. Does he go serious, or make it into something he was proud of. In a way he was proud of himself, he was doing a good job at the FBI and also getting away with surfing, which was a thrill. Blaine didn't consider himself a bad person, but breaking the law was exciting, he couldn't deny that. Realizing that Kurt was waiting for an answer Blaine decided to be as truthful as he could, he wouldn't lie to Kurt.

"Are we friends now?" Blaine wanted to check, he didn't want to just tell someone, though maybe it didn't really matter.

Kurt sat up straight all of a sudden and leaned forward, looking expectant at Blaine.

"Oh is this top secret information? Yes we are friends though, and maybe more later?" Kurt asked grinning.

Blaine tore his napkin at that, smiling wide at Kurt.

"That's great!" He coughed out. "It's not, not really top secret, more a bit embarrassing is all."

"Okay, well this will be good, tell me then" Now Kurt was diffentedly intrigued, wondering just what it could be to get someone like Blaine into the FBI.

Trying not to look Kurt directly in the eyes was actually hard, they kind of drew him in, but he didn't think he could say this while doing that. Blaine took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I started messing around with computers in high school, just really goofing off, seeing how they worked and all. I had some problems with bullies at school, and my parents transferred me. When I got to Dalton, that's the new school, I was wary of meeting new people, I didn't want to go through another bullying problem. So being aware of that, I kind of looked into the schools files to see what kind of kids were in the glee club." Blaine paused for a minute to look at Kurt, see how he was taking it. Kurt face was a mix of excitement, intrigue, and shock.

"Are you saying you hacked into the schools files?"

"Well I really don't like to call it hacking, makes it sound bad, I prefer the term surfing."

Kurt started giggling at that.

"Oh I can so see you saying that! But go on, I'm fascinated here."

Blaine blushed a little, smiling too.

"Okay, so after that I didn't do it again for a while, and then one of my friends was having trouble accessing a website for college. I helped him with that, he was really surprised and started me doing these jobs, and I guess you can call it for some extra money. It wasn't anything crazy or illegal, well strictly speaking I guess it was illegal but not dangerous. I did that for a while; eventually I got bigger jobs, and got caught. The first time was pretty easy, just a fine and community service, of course my parents made me pay the fine, I didn't mind though."

Kurt raised his hand a bit to interrupt Blaine.

"What do you mean the first time?"

Blaine looked up at him, worried it had maybe gotten too much, but Kurt was just grinning at him, maybe even looking a bit more interested.

"Yes, um the first time. I know it's a bit different, but you asked so…."

"Oh no, please tell me, I feel like I'm in some kind of crime novel right now." Kurt was leaning across the table, still grinning widely, like he couldn't help it.

"Okay, so I still got into NYU because for my career choice having a record for "hacking" wasn't exactly too bad, and they still take students no matter records. It's the job that would have been hard to get. My friend from school that I had done all this with, he was going to Cambridge, so he was able to still give me jobs."

"You were still doing it even after getting in trouble? Wait no of course you did, because you said first, sorry go on."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile.

"Right, so I was still doing it, just covering up my tracks better, which I actually learned from school. What happened is, Wes, my friend, he got a job from a guy we had never worked with, and it turned out to be a government hack, which involved a lot of money and files released to possible terrorist."

"Oh my God Blaine! You helped terrorists?" Kurt whispered the last part, leaning over the table looking around to make sure no one could hear them. Blaine laughed a little at that, thinking maybe telling Kurt this wasn't going to be bad at all.

"No, well we don't think they were anyways. I did get arrested by the FBI for it, and since I had only opened the door to let the other person in, I didn't get in as much trouble. All the files were recovered and I had to watch the system I had opened, since I knew the IP address of the client. I got two years probation and community service, I should have gotten more but since the only reason they had found me, was that they had been looking into that specific address at the time, they offered me an internship. Later a job, but yeah so that's how I got to work in the FBI." Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt, wondering how he would take it all.

Sitting back, Kurt took a long drink from his coffee, which had gone cold, but he needed something. "Okay, so wow, that was not what I was expecting from you."

Blaine ducked his head, hating himself a little, but knowing he probably wouldn't have stood a chance anyways with Kurt.

"Yeah I know it's a bit too much."

"No! Well not in the bad-way, this is the most interesting thing I've heard in years, and it's not from a book. Are you actually telling me the truth and not just using that as a pick up line?" Kurt gave him a sour look.

"No, why on earth would I do that? Would that even work?" Blaine was puzzled, Kurt was going all over the place, and he honestly didn't know what to think about him.

"Well the whole bad-boy thing is intriguing to me." Kurt smirked a little, watching Blaine blush. "It's not an automatic turn-off though, maybe not everyone would like it, but you aren't doing anything harmful to anyone. So I take this as a good thing."

"Okay, that's good to know. I was worrying about telling you before, because it really is embarrassing. I don't want to come across as criminal you know."

"You were thinking about how to tell me this already? Wow Blaine, you sure do put it all out there, this is only the first date you know?"

Blaine flustered with his napkin a bit, maybe he had come on too strong. _Was this really a date? Oh god!_ "Sorry, I just didn't want to lie, and most people ask that. I didn't mean anything, sorry!"

"Blaine, calm down, I'm just teasing you. You sir, are going to have to get used to that, because I will do it daily."

Blaine smiled into his chest, thinking about daily with Kurt, how brilliant that would be.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Good, you should always listen to me."

When Blaine looked up at Kurt, he was looking at him; as soon as their eyes met Kurt smiled.

"I will."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading! Please review! EDITED VERSION. Follow on tumblr at slytherindestiel and twitter slytherinklaine. If you want. (:

Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Chapter Six

Kurt woke up the morning after the night out to the buzzing of his phone. Reaching out from under the duvet, that was completely covering him; he pulled the phone into his cocoon of warmth. Glancing at the time before opening the message, he saw that it was only 7:13 in the morning, much too early for a Saturday. What was worst was that the message was from Isabelle which probably meant work would be happening today.

_Kurt, we have a problem. Couture wants the fashion week photos to go into the magazine for this month. We haven't gotten those back yet. Or I can't find them. Do you know? –Isabelle_

This could possibly mean a stress filled day, and Kurt had been looking forward to maybe getting coffee with Blaine. Oh he really wanted to get coffee with Blaine, maybe get him to blush a little bit too. Kurt snuggled deeper into the duvet, holding his phone against his chest, wondering if it was too early to text him yet. He also wanted to talk to Santana about last night, but he wasn't exactly sure if she had company still or if she was even here. His phone vibrating put a stop to those thoughts.

_Kurt you can't possibly be sleeping! It's already 7 in the morning! Call me.-Isabelle_

Deciding he shouldn't make her wait anymore Kurt went ahead and called her. Dialing her number Kurt contemplated actually getting up to talk, but decided he could just wait until he knew if he needed to go in or not.

"Kurt, finally, I don't know why you didn't answer before, but it's not important. I really need you to come in so that we can figure out what to do about the lack of photos. I was reading over the contracts Vogue has with Couture and we are supposed to include fashion week. I just can't believe they haven't sent the photos over yet, or at least emailed copies. It's been a week, we already have stuff for the Uptown one and that was on the 12th. I just don't know what happened, maybe a messenger lost it, although really we should have at least got some kind of notice if it was even sent, you know?"

Kurt was used to Isabelle rambling on, usually if he let her get everything out, she would eventually figure it out on her own. Turning so that he could just lay the phone on his face, with his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and made hmm-ing noises to let her know he was listening.

"Of course, usually we also get the copies sent to my email, but since the new email got incorporated, some of the emails have still been going to the old address. I do usually have my assistant taking care of checking that, I should probably make sure she has been doing that still. I swear if that's where the copies have gone I may be getting a new assistant. I did tell her that we had to continue checking for at least 6 months, and on special holidays, like right before Christmas, because you know we only use some people once a year. Oh Kurt, I'm sorry I'm just going on and on, I will go check that real quick and then send a message if I still need you or not."

Kurt smiled softly into his pillow, thinking he totally called that, even if it was only in his head.

"Yes, I will just stay in my comfy bed until you message me."

"You really were sleeping? It's so late though." Isabelle's voiced actually sounded confused like she couldn't believe someone would sleep past seven in the morning, even on a Saturday.

"Ha, yes not everyone likes to be up when the sun comes up. I also had a lovely night out, which involved some light drinking, and a very cute man." Kurt grinned thinking about Blaine again, from how cute it was when he blushed, to his adorable smile, to the bow-tie that he somehow made incredibly sexy. Kurt could not wait to see him again.

"Oh you did, did you? Why didn't you tell me about having a date?"

"Because it wasn't actually a date, Santana had a date that was kind of a group thing too. It just so happened that me and her date's friend hit it off really well. We aren't talking about this, at least not until you figure out if you need to actually panic about the photos or not. So go check your email and get back to me."

"Alright, I'll let you out of it for a bit, but I want details mister. I do want to remind you, that I am your boss, not the other way around."

Kurt could hear the smile in Isabelle's voice, so he wasn't exactly worried about her being serious about the last line.

"Of course you are, I'm just being a dutiful employee and reminding you of priorities."

"Okay, okay, I'm going now, will text you soon."

"Goodbye boss."

"Don't get cheeky, Bye now."

Kurt giggled into his phone as it disconnected, though probably from lack of sleep, since he was only able to get a few hours in. He hoped he wouldn't have to go in, he really did want to text Blaine and set up a coffee date, if nothing else, though he really wanted more, or both. Everything about him was intriguing, especially his job, though most people probably wouldn't think Kurt would be interested in that type of thing. He wasn't really, not for himself, but there was something about a man who was smart enough to get a job that involved such advance computer skills and at the FBI of all places.

Picking up his phone to see the time, 7:47am, he should probably get up anyways, whether or not he needed to go into work. Throwing the duvet off his body, Kurt rolled out of the bed, going to the blender so he could make a semi-breakfast that would re-hydrate him. Getting out the fruit, ice, and non-fat milk for the smoothie, Kurt set to work making it. After blending, and pouring the smoothie into a glass, Kurt went to his room to grab his phone hoping it was a negative for going into work. Sure enough there was a text from Isabelle.

_So the photos were not in the email, which honestly I didn't think they would be because of the forwarding. I had Sugar go down to our storage room to see if they had gotten mixed in with the older photos, they had. I do still need you to come in but only for a little while. –Isabelle_

_Alright, though you're "little whiles" tend to be longer. –Kurt_

_I sincerely promise this will be quick I just want you to look at them briefly; you'll be working the spread on Monday. –Isabelle_

_Okay, I'll see you in a few then. –Kurt_

Kurt frowned at his phone, not liking that he had to put off texting Blaine, but it was still pretty early for normal people, and he may not even answer. With that thought Kurt decided to go shower. He quickly drank the rest of the smoothie, then took the glass into the kitchen.

Going back to his room to the en suite he went through his normal routine of showering, moisturizing, and fixing his hair, Kurt was finished in 30 minutes. Still with a towel around his waist, Kurt went to his closet to pick out an outfit. He decided to go simple, but still elegant, and if he needed to change later for a potential date he could. Grabbing a pair of Levi's and the John Varvatos vest, from the closet/room, Kurt then went to his dresser and grabbed a white Henley, undershirt and socks. He got dressed quickly, thinking the sooner he got done with work, the sooner he would be able to text Blaine.

On his way out, Kurt considered going to Santana's room, just to see if she was here, but decided he would just send her a text. Last time he checked in on her after a night out, he had seen way too much of the female anatomy, he still shuddered when he thought about it.

_My dear sweet Satan, hope last night was fun. Mine was! Though I don't think as much as yours. Not sure if you're even home, but I got to run into work for a bit. Talk to you soon (: -Kurt _

Sending that off, he walked out the door starting down the three flights of stairs and off to Vogue.

Kurt walked through the front doors of Vogue at almost 9am. He had made a quick stop at Starbucks to pick up coffees for both him and Isabelle, since her assistant didn't seem to know what she was doing. Kurt was probably being harsh, but the woman messed up and now he had to go into work when he'd rather be doing something else.

Kurt made his way up to Isabelle's office, waving at Tina, he briefly wondered if she worked every day, because he always saw her when he came in. The trip on the ride up was quick, since he was the only one in the elevator, and luckily there weren't any more passengers that got on. The elevator dinged signaling the doors opening; he got off and made his way to end of the hallway where Isabelle's office was. Kurt knocked on her door, opening it once he heard her say come in.

"I am here now, and with coffee. I figured you could use some since your assistant isn't up to par." Kurt said this before he looked around and noticed that the assistant was actually in here too. Though a normal person may have felt contrite after noticing her, Kurt just gave her a superior look and turned to Isabelle.

"Thank you Kurt, both for the coffee and coming in."

Kurt was a little surprised that Isabelle hadn't reprimanded him for the slight to her assistant, but maybe she was just as frustrated with her as Kurt was.

"No problem, as long as it doesn't take too long, I figure it's a little early to text that guy I mentioned anyways. What do we need to do?"

Looking up at Kurt from the photos she had spread on her desk, she grinned at him.

"Right, your guy, of course you would want to talk to him. I'll be brief, promise. Basically what I want you to tell me is what order you think you'll put the photos in, and the basic color scheme. Sugar printed off copies from my email, since I know you prefer hardcopy for doing the layout. I hate to do this, but I need to run samples for the colors and get them in for a basic print, before Monday."

Kurt went around to the other side of Isabelle's desk to get a good look at the photos. Kurt had already seen the dresses, since he had in fact gone to that show, but things always looked different in photos. Most of the photos were a dark background, almost black, with the dresses being vibrant so they stood out more. Kurt flicked through the photos, there were about 20 here.

"How many pages are we doing and are there a certain piece that needs to be centered?"

Isabelle went back to her computer to the email to check if there was a premier piece for the line. "There isn't one, though there are four designers."

Kurt bit his lip, going through the photos again.

"How many pages?"

"We have 10 empty pages at the moment; the plan was for advertising the non-fashion products, at least the ones that aren't normally in the magazine. I'd like to use less than five for this, what are you thinking?"

Kurt walked over to the table Isabelle had by the wall so he could spread out the photos, setting them up by designer.

"So what I'm thinking is that we can use four pages, one for each designer and maybe just select one of the more elegant dresses for the center piece. Can we get a short article about them?"

Isabelle pursed her lips together, thinking about whether they had someone available to write on such short notice.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt turned to look at her and noticed how she seemed to be trying to think of someone. "It doesn't have to be anything big, just brief bio; I'll have the names of each designer under the dresses. You might even just get an intern to do it; we have those for writers don't we?"

"Yes we do, but I'd have to look up their names, since I only work with the head of the journalism department."

"Joe could do it." Sugar had been just standing by Isabelle's desk, not really doing anything, but she did know most of the interns there.

Kurt looked at Isabelle, and then turned to Sugar.

"And who is Joe exactly?"

Sugar fumbled with the files she was holding, more nervous to be dealing with Kurt than Isabelle.

"Well he's Joe Hart, an intern in the journalism department, I see him a lot when I have to take files there. He's really nice."

"Nice does not always mean he can write." Kurt gave her a judgmental look, not really trusting her; he looked to Isabelle for input. "What do you think? Have you heard of this guy?"

"Yes I have, well I have seen some of the things he's written, so I think we could use him for this. Sugar go ahead and give him a call, he'll need to come in today and do a rough draft maybe work with Kurt."

Sugar smiled and shot Kurt a smug look.

"Congrats you did something right, now maybe next time you could learn how to work an email account." Kurt may have been being a little harsh, but he couldn't help it, he was missing out on a cute bow-tied man right now. At least he hoped he was missing out, from Kurt's point of view they had hit it off really well.

Hearing Kurt say that, Sugar looked contrite as she walked out the door to go get in touch with Joe.

"Kurt don't be so mean, I know she messed up, but this is the first time in a while. Do you want to work with him today, or just leave a list of things you want?"

Kurt looked at the time, 9:33am, it'd probably take a good half hour for Joe to get here, and yes he did prefer talking in person, rather than giving someone a list, he didn't want to put off texting Blaine for too long. He could still text him at work, and then maybe go out for coffee from here, if that were to happen.

"Honestly I can't help it, she makes it easy, and I had things to do today." Kurt shrugged, going back to the photos and picking out which piece he wanted to feature. "If Joe can get here in half an hour then I will wait, but if it's later than that I will just get all the colors for you, the features, and make a list for him."

"That sounds fine, I am sorry I called you in." Isabelle smiled softly at Kurt's back, she really appreciated all the work he did, and she wouldn't be surprised when he became head of the magazine.

"Really it's fine, haven't actually decided on plans for the day, but I want to. I can always text him from here, to set up plans I just wanted to give him my full attention, you know?"

"Aw, you must really like him! I'm happy for you, but I thought you just met him last night?"

"I did, which is kind of crazy, but we just click. Thank you though." Kurt smiled down at the photos he was holding, he really just couldn't get over how well they got on last night, and wanted more of that, soon too.

Isabelle's phone rang at that point.

"Hello…okay good I'll let Kurt know…thank you Sugar, hold on for a second." She turned to Kurt to ask him a question. "Sugar said Joe will be here in 15 minutes, do you want him to go to your office or here?"

"My office, that way you will still be able to work on other things, without us bothering you."

Isabelle nodded before turning back to the phone.

"Sugar I need you to call Joe back, have him go to Kurt's office when he gets here…Thanks again…bye."

Kurt gathered up all the photos, sticking them in their envelope.

"I will come drop these off before I leave, unless you just want to wait for the article too? I don't really know how long it takes to write something like that, not too long I would think."

"I think it'll take a day at least, he can give me a brief rough-draft today, and then the complete one on Monday. So go ahead and just bring me the layout and colors before you leave."

"Sounds good, hopefully I will see you in less than an hour." Grabbing his coffee Kurt moved to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt waved his hand at her as he was leaving.

Kurt had been standing at the table in his office bemoaning the fact that his coffee had gone cold when there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock on his desk, he noticed it'd actually been twenty minutes now, so this had better be Joe. Kurt walked to the door and opened it, surprised by what he saw, having never met Joe before. Joe was dressed in designer clothes, that was pretty much a rule here, but they were the casual kind, or maybe even hipster, he even had dreadlocks.

"Are you Joe?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes, I brought you a coffee too; Sugar told me what kind you drink."

Kurt was surprised but happy about the coffee, moving to the side he motioned Joe inside.

"Thank you, though I'm not really sure how she knows my order."

"Well, I'm not sure either, but maybe she asked someone else."

Kurt nodded, privately thinking that Sugar just wanted to get back into his good graces, luckily for her it might be working. Taking a sip of coffee, Kurt brought Joe over to the table with all the photos.

"So basically this is what we are working with. I have four designers, 23 photos; I have a problem that two of the designers have more photos than the others, so it's not even. That doesn't matter for you though. Do you want to take notes?"

Joe nodded and pulled out a tablet from his satchel. Once Joe was ready, Kurt started to list off everything the article would need.

"Each bio will be short, about 30 words, no more than 50 for sure, I want name, age, career length and most popular work they have done. Nothing from this particular show, that's what the photos are for. You can add a short quote if you want, I want them all the same length though. Isabelle wants a rough-draft before you leave today and the finished product on her desk first thing Monday morning. Can you do all that?" Kurt knew Isabelle hadn't said first thing, but he knew she would need it as soon as possible, better to make them hurry now, than be rushing later.

"Yeah, I can, I will just have to look up all their information online but won't be too difficult. Do you have the names?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, of course he had the names of the designers, even if he didn't know them off the top of his head, he would have them on the photos.

"Yes, I have them on the photos; here you can put them in your notes." Kurt handed him the paper with designer names on it.

"Do you want me to stay in here while I write so you can read it?" Joe asked, as he typed the names into his tablet.

"No that's not necessary, I'm not the one who's going to approve wording anyway, so just go wherever you normally would to work." Kurt wasn't sure whether Joe had a desk even, since some interns didn't.

Joe nodded, and put his tablet back in his satchel, he then held his hand out to Kurt.

"Thank you for letting me do this for you, I appreciate it."

Kurt shook Joe's hand, smiling as he did. "You should thank Sugar really, but you're welcome."

Joe left then, and Kurt turned back to his table. Spending a few minutes looking at the photos, Kurt started to zone out, picturing what Blaine might be doing, if he was still sleeping, he probably looked adorable all snuggled into a blanket with his curly hair. Kurt may have been mentally swooning at the visual. Kurt picked his phone up off the table, deciding it was late enough that he could send a text to Blaine. He didn't know if he should go for flirty this early, so considering the fact that Blaine was probably hung-over still, he asked if he was okay.

_Hey! It's Kurt, from last night, in case you're still drunk :) I just wanted to check and see that you were okay? –Kurt_

Not knowing if he would get an immediate reply, Kurt went back to work. Picking out which photo he wanted for the center would be easy, especially on the ones he had less pictures of, the photos he would place on the sidelines would be harder. Not really sure if he should have them be equal amount of pictures, because it'd look weird if there were full pages for the designer with less photos. If he could somehow get more it'd be nice, but Kurt knew there really wasn't enough time for that.

Deciding instead to do three pages, and incorporate the two designers with lesser photos onto one page, it'd give for a better flow and that was the important part here. Kurt arranged the two features that would be on pages alone, and then went about setting four photos around each to make it box like. At that point Kurt heard his phone buzz, setting the photo down Kurt reached for it, then it buzzed again, and then again. Kurt really hoped that it was Blaine.

_Hi, yes of course I remember you, and even if I didn't I could track your number and find out everything about you. –Blaine_

_Not that I would do that! That would be creepy! -Blaine_

_Oh God, now I sound like some creepier! I swear I'm not! –Blaine_

Reading through the texts Kurt giggled at Blaine, he was so adorable and just perfect. Though thinking about it Blaine being able to find out all that stuff about him, rather than being weird, Kurt found it endearing.

_Blaine, really it's okay. I don't think you're a creepy stalker. It's actually really cool that you could do that, though I hope you won't? –Kurt_

_Thank you, I wouldn't. Of course not, and to actually answer your question, I'm fine. A little hung-over, but nothing water won't cure. –Blaine_

_What about you? Though I don't think you drank as much. –Blaine_

Kurt leaned down over his table, knocking the photos a bit, but not caring in the slightest; he loved how quick Blaine sent his messages. Also how concerned he was for Kurt was lovely too.

_Oh I am fine, I didn't drink as much and I have been up for a few hours already. :)_ _–Kurt_

_That's good, I'm glad :)_ _–Blaine_

Kurt couldn't help the grin that showed up on his face at that, or what he sent for his next text.

_;) I kind of wanted to ask if you want to meet up for coffee later? –Kurt_

Kurt could hurry his work along, meet Blaine in an hour or so, have coffee and talk about their future relationship. Kurt was sure he could make Blaine his boyfriend.

_I'd love to! –Blaine_

Kurt may have squealed a little.

_Great :)_ _ What's a good time for you? –Kurt_

Kurt waited for a few minutes, wondering why the immediate answers had stopped. He didn't think he was coming on too strong, maybe Blaine was just busy right now. After a few more minutes his phone buzzed.

_Sorry about delay, I had to check my emails to make sure nothing came up for work. I actually need to make a phone call and then I can give you an answer. So sorry! :(_ _-Blaine_

Right, of course he would have to do that, he works for the freaking FBI.

_Oh that is completely fine! I'm sure your work is really important, and I'm not busy most of the day. –Kurt_

Kurt knew he would be able to finish work in an hour or less, so he felt confident in sending that.

_Thank you for understanding. I promise I will get back as soon as I can. –Blaine_

_Can't wait! :)_ _–Kurt_

Sending that message Kurt went back to work, hoping he could get done before Blaine even replied to him.

Kurt got back to the apartment around 11, he hadn't heard back from Blaine yet, but it hadn't been too long yet. Kurt went into the kitchen intending to grab a snack, when Santana's door banged open and she ran out and hugged him.

"While I'm enjoying the love here, you're wrinkling my clothes, so you need to stop." Kurt patted her back a little, and then reached up to pry her arms off of him.

"Oh stop it about the clothes, good things have happened here, celebrate with me!" Santana was all smiles, stepping back from Kurt and hopping up on the counter. "Sorry I didn't answer your text earlier, I just saw it. I have got to tell you all the goods that happened last night."

Kurt moved over the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

"It's fine really. Please spare me the details of your sex life, I hear enough as is."

"Whatever, it's not like I haven't heard yours. Enough about that though, let's talk about Dani and how absolutely amazing she is."

Kurt turned away from his search for food, not really seeing anything that appealed to him.

"Okay go on with your lesbian fun times." He grinned at her to let her know he was joking.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Right, well we had drinks, talked about how awesome her job is I mean like she has a gun, how hot is that? I told her about mine, of course I just said model, left out the boring bits that involve running errands and standing around all the time. She was totally all over that. We talked about boring shit too, like how me and you lived in Ohio. Oh showed her my tatt, and I can tell you for sure she really liked it." Santana winked at him.

"Oh god, that tattoo is horrible, I don't know why you're always talking about it. You got a little devil on your hip. Wait did you show her that while you guys were at the club?"

Santana grinned at him, but didn't answer.

"Did you guys dance at all, I don't remember seeing you?"

"Yeah we did, not too much because we left kind of early, Dani texted Blaine though, isn't that boy hot as shit though? I saw you guys talking at the bar by the way." Santana was smirking at Kurt now, probably thinking they had gone home together.

"It didn't end up how you're thinking, so stop that. But we did hit it off though. He's actually really great; in fact we are meeting for coffee soon. Well I hope soon, he hasn't texted me back yet."

Santana leaned across the island to reach for something, Kurt couldn't tell what.

"I guess that's great, but if he isn't trying to get into your pants ASAP, something is wrong with that boy's head. We'll find out now though."

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned her, though now he could see the phone in her hand.

"Well your phone was buzzing a few minutes ago, so let's see what boy-toy says."

Kurt's eyes widened and he went to grab his phone from Santana, now realizing it was _his_ phone, but Santana stood up on the island to hold it above her head. She read the text out loud.

"Hi, it's Blaine. I just wanted to tell you I am free until this evening.-Blaine. That's so cute how he says his name, like you wouldn't have the number saved."

"Give me the phone."

Santana handed the phone back and jumped down to sit on the island again, laughing at Kurt's red face. Although she could tell he wasn't embarrassed, but mad instead, it took an awful lot to embarrass Kurt.

Kurt checked the time before he typed out a message for Blaine.

_You don't have to tell me who you are, I saved your number. :)_ _ That's good though; want to meet in about an hour? I know a great place. –Kurt_

"Why didn't you say something when my phone buzzed?" Kurt scowled at Santana, hating that he made Blaine wait.

"I was talking to you, how was I to know you were trying to get lucky with Dani's friend."

"I'm not trying to 'get lucky' with him, I think we could actually date, we have a ton in common, he dresses extremely well, blushes at the best moments. His smile is to die for, not to mention how his eyes just kind of sparkle when he laughs."

"Damn boy, you went out once, and you're already smitten."

Kurt gave her a piercing look.

"Didn't you just do the same thing with Dani?"

"Not really, I had seen her before and for a month too, you just met Blaine last night."

Kurt shook his head a little, maybe he was moving a bit fast but he couldn't help his feelings.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not trying to bring you down, this is good for you. I'm just a little surprised, most of the guys you date, aren't really dates, so much as they are one-night stands that last for a week."

Kurt kind of hated how he used to be, but he also felt that people went through phases of dating, and he had just gone through one that involved sleeping around a bit, not a bad thing. It'd been a while anyways. Kurt's phone buzzed.

_Yeah that sounds great! Just send me the address and I'll meet you there. –Blaine_

_It's called The Grey Dog; it's on 16__th__ St. –Kurt_

The Grey Dog was one of Kurt's favorite places for coffee, because it never seemed to get overly crowed unlike Starbucks.

_Okay great, can't wait. See you in an hour! –Blaine_

_:) –Kurt_

Kurt turned back to Santana; she was looking at him with a sympathic look on her face. Which he knew she would only ever give him, or whoever she was dating, she tended to hate the rest of the world.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean, it might be a little fast, but it's just coffee for right now. Plus its mid-day, not planning on bringing him back here for that, he really doesn't seem like the type anyway."

Santana smiled, glad she hadn't offended him.

"Well, you never know. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for; I have total proof of that."

Kurt rolled his eyes; she probably did have actual proof, knowing her.

"Proof that I really don't want to see. Either way, I am waiting until a good time, like I said I really like him so I'm not rushing anything. Not that I would turn him down of course, I just don't see him making an offer."

Kurt walked out of the kitchen to head into the closet room, considering if he really had time to change, since it's a fifteen minute walk to the Grey Dog. Deciding to ask Santana's opinion, Kurt yelled out for her. "Do you think I should change? I have 30 minutes to get ready."

"I'm right here."

Kurt jumped turning around, not having heard her follow him.

"Oh sorry for yelling."

"It's fine, but why so soon, couldn't you have made it later? I'm surprised you only gave yourself 30 minutes to get ready. And I'm sure Blaine would make an offer, just look at your ass."

"Ha-ha, personally I think Blaine's is better though. Yeah, I just wanted to see him I guess." Kurt shrugged a little, he was surprised at himself too, but maybe he didn't have to look perfect, casual would be nice for coffee.

"If his ass is better than yours, I totally need to check it out next time I see him." Santana looked at him, roaming her eyes down and then up again. "Well this really does look good; you pull off casual like nobody else. It wouldn't be a bad thing to look like you aren't trying too hard, and this is all designer, so I'd leave it. Maybe freshen up the hair a bit."

"I'm gonna have to say no to that." Kurt walked over to the floor length mirror, considering the look. "Okay yeah I'll go with it; he's probably going casual too. I'll just redo my quiff and head out."

Kurt went to go to the bathroom but stopped at the door and went back to Santana to hug her. "I'm really happy for you and Dani, okay."

Santana smiled into his chest.

"Yeah I know, thanks Hummel. I am for you too, have fun."

"Thanks."

Kurt let go of her, and went to his bathroom. It took about 20 minutes to redo his hair, if he was going for the casual look; he wanted to make sure his hair would be perfect. By the time Kurt was finished he was starving not having eaten anything since the smoothie this morning; he hoped Blaine didn't mind him eating. Deciding to add a scarf to the look Kurt went into the closet again and grab a grey one quickly, not really paying too much attention to which designer it was. Yelling out a good-bye to Santana, Kurt left the apartment.

The walk to the coffee-house went by quickly or it felt like it, still took the same amount of time. When he first got there he didn't see Blaine anywhere so he glanced down at his phone to check the time, 1:51pm. Hopefully Blaine would get here soon; Kurt didn't want his stomach to start making noises, which would be embarrassing.

Soon enough Kurt saw him. Kurt wasn't sure he'd classify Blaine's outfit as casual or not, but the man sure as hell knew how to pull off salmon pants. Kurt may have had a little trouble pulling himself away from them. Wanting to see the front too, Kurt called out for him.

"Blaine." He had to say it a few times before he got the man's attention. When Blaine turned around Kurt was a little stunned, and he needed to get closer.

"Hey Blaine, I thought that was you." Kurt ran his eyes up and down, checking out both Blaine and what he was wearing. "You look really good, love the bow-tie. Let's go inside."

Kurt heard Blaine say something, it only took a moment to decipher it, but the way Blaine blushed was worth the wink, looks like this coffee date was going to go very well.

After they had both finished their coffee, Kurt didn't really want the date to end, so he asked Blaine to go for a walk with him. "Since we're finished here, how about a walk through the park?"

Blaine smiled at him, he really couldn't get used to how his eyes would sparkle when Blaine smiled, and he was really gorgeous.

"Yeah sure we can do that."

"Great, let's go then."

They both got up from the table, both grabbing their trash to throw in the bin on the way out. Blaine was in front of Kurt so he held the door open as they walked through.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt had this feeling that Blaine used to watch old 50s movies, and based all his romantic notions on them. "You really are a gentleman aren't you?"

Surprisingly Blaine's cheeks only tinted red a small amount, Kurt would have been disappointed if not for the smile he had gotten.

"Well I just think people who are polite get along better in life."

"So what you are saying is that you're only polite to benefit yourself?" Kurt teased him.

"No! Nothing like that, I phrased that wrong. I just think manners are important, everyone deserves a little kindness."

"Well I don't think that's true, some people don't. I do get what you mean though." Kurt was probably a little more cynical than Blaine was.

They walked to the nearest park, which was a couple of blocks away. Since Kurt liked to take risks, although this wasn't really a risk, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. Kurt felt Blaine tense for barely a second before he felt his hand gripped back; looking over Kurt could see Blaine smiling into his chest.

"So Blaine, is there anymore crazy things going on in your life I should know about?"

Blaine didn't answer right away, Kurt thought maybe Blaine did have more secrets; it wouldn't really be surprising though, given his career. "If you can't tell me that's cool, I'd understand."

Blaine turned to Kurt a little. "Oh it's not that, I was just trying to think if there actually was anything. Although, yes most of my work I couldn't tell you about."

"Figures. Here I thought dating a FBI agent; I would get all the good gossip."

"Well if its gossip you want, that's completely different."

Arriving at the park, which was more of a playground with a path around it, Kurt coaxed Blaine to a bench to sit down. Once seated Kurt motioned Blaine to start talking, he loved a good gab-fest.

"Um, I guess you could say I'm not the most social at work, Dani says I have fan-girls though but I've never really seen it."

"Oh Blaine, I could totally see that happening, you are very likable." There was the blush Kurt loved to see, along with a smile, which was better.

"Thanks, but I don't know really. Anyways I think the women she's talking about are these interns that are always in the break room. Sometimes I wonder if they actually work, I always see them in there." Blaine had a cute little frown on his face, like he couldn't believe people wouldn't work. It was beyond adorable. For a guy that has broken the law numerous times, he was very moral. "They were telling me about this guy in another department that they wanted to date, but were too afraid to talk to him. I guessed they were asking for advice, so I told them you just have to try and start a conversation, find something in common. They did keep asking me stuff I would like personally, which I don't really get because it's not like I would have the same interests as the other guy."

Kurt was really trying not to laugh, because from what it sounded like, those girls were actually flirting with Blaine. "Oh Blaine, I think those girls were trying to hit on you."

Blaine looked at Kurt, then down at his feet, and then back to Kurt again, you could pretty much see the comprehension dawning in his eyes. "But why?"

"You really don't see it do you?" Kurt kind of liked that Blaine wasn't big-headed, he didn't want him to be insecure of course, but it was nice to meet someone who didn't think that they were the center of the entire world. "That's okay, I will show you."

Blaine smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Kurt got home around six; he went into the kitchen straight away, wanting to eat a little. He tried listening to see if Santana was home, but he couldn't really hear anything. Shrugging his shoulders he went about finding some food, planning to check her room after he got his food. There was left over Thai in the fridge from Thursday, he smelled it to check if it was still edible, demeaning it not, he threw it in the bin. Sifting through the other things in the fridge, he just grabbed the milk to make some cereal.

Getting out everything he needed, Kurt went over to sit at the island.

While pouring the cereal and milk, Kurt thought about everything Blaine had told him today. He was so intrigued by the hacking thing, which he was surprised about because it was actually a criminal act, and Kurt had never liked criminals before. Though really he shouldn't judge people, after all if a person like Blaine could be a criminal, than who's to say there aren't others like him.

Kurt ate his cereal slowly. Another thing though, what if Blaine still does it, I mean sure he works for the FBI now, but maybe he still did stuff on the side. Could Kurt date someone who was always breaking the law? Considering who it was, and all of Blaine's other attributes Kurt didn't think it'd be too much of a problem. Unless he got caught, then everyone would know.

Kurt really wished he could talk to Santana about this, so he could have some input from a person who actually has broken the law. At least he thinks she's broken the law, all the times she's talked about stabbing people. If he was still in touch with Puck, he could ask him, he could find him on Facebook probably. What would he say though? _Hey Puck, I know we haven't talked in a while, but what do you think about me dating a hacker?_ Yeah he wasn't going to do that.

Maybe he should just take it day-to-day; there was no telling yet if they would work out for sure. Yes, of course he wanted everything to work out, but sometimes people just aren't compatible.

Finishing up his cereal Kurt brought his bowl to the sink to wash up, deciding that yes he would date Blaine, even if he still did the hacking on a regular basis. Kurt put the washed bowl and spoon in the draining rack to dry, and went down the hall to Santana's room.

Knocking on the door, Kurt waited to hear an answer. When none came he chanced a peek, really hoping Dani wasn't in there too. What he saw was Santana sleeping, cuddled up in her pillows. Kurt moved to the bed to crawl in with her and pulled her into a hug.

"Psst, wake up."

Santana moaned a little, pulling the duvet over her head. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you I had a good time."

"Congrats. Now leave me to sleep."

"You are so bitchy when you first wake up."

"Get out, Kurt!"

"Fine I'm going."

Kurt got out of the bed, giving Santana's blanket covered head a quick peck. As he was leaving her room, he heard Santana mumble something. "What?"

"I said, I'm glad you had a good time."

Kurt smiled even though she couldn't see him.

"Thanks, me too." Kurt closed the door behind him, maybe Blaine wasn't exactly conventional for a boyfriend, but Kurt thought they would fit together perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: beta and cover art by darrenstribrows on tumblr. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading! Please review! Follow on tumblr at slytherindestiel and twitter slytherinklaine. If you want. (:  
Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Chapter Seven

Blaine made his way home from the park, after his date with Kurt, he was thinking about how Kurt acted around him, how he was so sweet and confidant. Blaine was really surprised it was working out this well; he figured that Kurt wouldn't be able to handle the crime parts of his life, and while Blaine didn't tell Kurt he still did the hacking, he didn't think Kurt would mind too much. Blaine knew though, that if Kurt were to ask outright, he would be honest, Blaine couldn't bare lying to him.

Blaine was halfway home when his phone went off with an email notification. He slipped it out of his pocket to check, logging into his Gmail account, he saw that the email was from Lauren, which surprised him, as he wasn't expecting to her from her so early.

…

Date: 09/14/2019 05:13pm

From: Youjustgotzizesed. gmail .com

To: blained. anderson. gmail .com

Best start surfing soon, waves are bigger than we thought.

Blaine giggled a little bit reading the message, he loved how far Lauren took the whole surfing code words they used, of course if they lived somewhere that people actually surfed it'd be a better cover-up, but it was entertaining. Blaine deleted the email, slid the phone back into his pocket and then he hurried the rest of the way home. He really hoped it wasn't anything major, sometimes Lauren would exaggerate, but other times she was the opposite, so it was really hard to read her. He had asked her about that once, but she just said she liked to keep people on their toes.

…..

Blaine walked into his apartment about ten minutes later, he went to the kitchen to grab something to snack on, since he wasn't sure how long it would actually take, this could be an all-night thing. He grabbed some carrots and ranch, along with the broccoli he had bought the other day. Blaine wasn't really a health-nut, but he did like his vegetables, they just tasted good and the fact that they were healthy was a bonus. He also grabbed a bottle of Mt. Dew and some wheat thins.

Carrying everything up the stairs was a little difficult, but he managed not to spell any of the ranch dressing. Setting everything on his bed, Blaine went to the closet to get out the laptop, and start the computer he would be using to surf with, he needed to get in touch with Lauren first though. Most of the things he used on a daily basis was wireless, but when doing major jobs, Blaine liked to have everything hooked up, since it was less likely for them to get caught that way.

Blaine brought the laptop to his bed, turned it on, then went back to the closet to unlock the door holding the tower for his main computer, getting that powered on he went back to the laptop to turn on Lauren's feed. It just took a few seconds before he got an incoming call from her. Clicking the answer button, Lauren's face popped up, she looked a little drained, which was not normal at all, especially when they were planning on hacking into something. Usually Lauren reveled in it, she loved the fact that she was making money and breaking the law.

"What's wrong?"

Lauren blinked at him a bit, and then turned her head to look off screen.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch; it's not about this thing, just some actual life stuff."

Blaine frowned at her, not liking to see her upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lauren just shook her head.

"Maybe, but not now, we do actually need to get this shit started."

Blaine nodded at her.

"Okay, but you can always talk to me."

Lauren laughed at him, but not in a mean way.

"You really are too nice sometimes Blaine, I just don't get why were good friends! We're so different."

Blaine laughed at that, thinking about what Kurt said earlier today.

"I guess I'm just charming."

"Oh boy, now you're getting all cheeky! Can't have that, you'll become a big-headed man!" Lauren loved Blaine, he always knew what to say to make her feel better, even if he didn't realize he was doing that. "Enough of that let Zizes tell you what's going down. That email I sent you, nothing different about the site, that's all the same. It's the damn files the guy wants now, found out were they are actually located when I did my prep work. You're not gonna like this at all, sweetums."

"If it's not harder to reach, then what is the problem?" Blaine asked this while moving over to the closet so he could start hooking up the main computer to his laptop, and the TV.

"The problem isn't actually a problem, more of a moral thing, and just for you; because hey, this shit doesn't bug me, and it's not to do with terrorist or anything like that. Turns out the guy is pissed as fuck at his old boss and wants to steal all the files. The files could potentially cost NASA a lot of money, and when I say a lot I mean millions."

As he listened, Blaine had got everything hooked up, and started setting up all the systems he would be using to start the hack. Once Lauren mentioned the millions he gasped in shock, turned around to stare at Lauren on the screen.

"Close your gob, I know it's a lot, but I really don't think the guy plans to do anything with the files, but even NASA just losing them is going to cost them money."

Blaine hated having morals sometimes; it was almost annoying in his line of work. For one he hated letting Lauren down, when she needed the money from the jobs, but he also hated costing other people millions of dollars too. Sure it was just the government, but he wasn't stupid enough to realize that the government losing money like that would hurt the economy too. Another thing is that Blaine really loved doing this too; there was a thrill in it that he didn't get anywhere else.

Sitting back on the bed, Blaine reached for his drink and took a swallow.

"How about we just start looking into it, well more than what you have already done, and see if it could be traced back to us."

"If you're sure?"

Blaine nodded.

"Right, let's get this party started; you got your shit hooked up?"

Blaine went over to the closet and walked in, checking to make sure everything was hooked up properly, then to his TV, which was sat on a desk, everything looked fine, so he connected his laptop to the main computer.

"Everything is good to go." Blaine smiled at her, starting to get excited about the job, it'd been awhile since they had done a major one. "Have you done a port scan yet?"

"I did earlier today, which is how I knew about the cost of the files, looks like we can use nix easily enough."

"Good." Blaine started typing quickly to get everything setup, Lauren had sent him the file she used for the port scan, which showed what firewalls were being used. Blaine did a quick read through, frowning at some parts. "This could take a while."

"Yep, but that's part of the fun, yeah?" Lauren smiled through the screen.

Blaine smiled back. "It is; do you want to try using brute force, looks like there's an open port."

"Aw Blainey, you know how I like to power through."

Blaine laughed at her, glad she was in a better mood. Though using that method would take a long time, because they had to use software that would try every possible password, but breaking into NASA wasn't supposed to be easy.

"Alright, why don't you go ahead with that, and I will try to make a backdoor, whoever gets in first has bragging rights."

"Oh, you want to challenge me, alright I'll play your game, but know I'm gonna beat your ass!"

Turning this into a game, made it easier for Blaine to get into it, made it less real, even though at the end of the day he would be getting paid, he felt better this way. Blaine smiled towards the screen. "We'll see."

Both of them spent a few minutes typing, not really saying much yet, getting through the first set of firewalls was easy, considering Lauren had done it earlier.

"Where's your music?" Lauren asked, usually Blaine had music playing in the background, because it got a little annoying with just hearing the keyboard constantly.

Blaine stopped what he was doing after a few seconds, not wanting to just stop in the middle of typing, that could very well leave them open.

"Sorry, I forgot about it, you distracted me with your sad face." Blaine pouted at her.

"Oh stop that, if anyone gots a sad face you can't stand to see it's gonna be you. In fact if you look in a mirror right now, you will see that very sad face."

Blaine pulled his lip back in and grinned at her; he got up to get his iPod and the speakers so he could put music on. "Do you have a preference for today, or do I get to choose?"

"You are so not choosing, last time you had us listening to that pop crap, not in the mood for it today. Let's do some rock music."

Blaine's music choices were very diverse, he had his favorites of course, but he liked a lot of different kinds. He went to his playlists that was listed as pop-rock, though he wasn't really sure it could be classified as that, but he liked it. The list he picked had Fall Out Boy, Green Day and others like them, music that Lauren approved of to an extent.

"This good?" Blaine asked her, setting the iPod into the speakers and turning the volume up some.

"It'll do, might have to try a different software, this one isn't really cracking the passwords."

Blaine smirked a little, he knew this would happen, trying to figure out the password was always going to take a long time, and most of the time wasn't worth working through it. Lauren just liked doing it that way; she enjoyed figuring out other people's passwords for some reason.

"See? I'm going to win this, using a backdoor is much faster and less work."

Lauren threw something at the screen in response, causing Blaine to laugh at her.

They spent the next few hours typing, snacking and listening to music. There were a few times that Blaine would get locked out; sometimes Lauren would start cussing because the software for the password hack wasn't working fast enough. Eventually Blaine made it through first.

"Yes, I'm in!"

He quickly sent the information to Lauren through a secure link, knowing that they had to be quick in getting the files out, and making sure there was something replacing them. After Lauren was in too, she went ahead and found the files they needed, since she had most of the information they needed. Blaine would go behind her to cover up their tracks, make sure nothing was left over in the codes that were different from the original html.

"Alright, got the files sent to me, let's get out of here."

The normal plan was that Lauren would gather whatever information they were retrieving, send it to her email, and then leave the server with an opening in case they had to go back. Though with this being NASA Blaine wasn't sure if he should go ahead and do that, but if he didn't and the files left something out, they'd have to go back in the long way.

"Do you think it's safe to make a door for later? Because this is NASA and I don't know if I'm comfortable leaving even a small trace of us being there."

Lauren stopped typing and looked at him, obviously trying to make a decision.

"Well, we could but I don't like it either, but not leaving it and having to go back would take more time. What we could do, or I could do is check the files I sent, make sure everything is there before we close the connection."

Blaine didn't really like that option either, the longer they were in the server, the more chance they would get caught.

"How fast can you do it?"

"If you stop talking I can get it done in two minutes."

Blaine laughed a little and started typing again, he would finish everything as normal, like he was just removing traces, but instead of typing in html to leave a door open, and he would just not get out completely, until Lauren gave him the go ahead.

About five minutes had passed before Lauren said they had it.

"Thought you said it'd only take two minutes." Blaine grinned at her teasingly.

"Please, I was starting an encryption on it too. Am I out completely? Everything on my end looks good."

Blaine looked over the code, scrolling up briefly to see if anything looked out of place, not seeing any problems he nodded at Lauren. It took about ten minutes for Blaine to get out of the NASA server, make sure everything was gone that could possibly get linked back to him or Lauren. As a precaution Blaine liked to do another port scan, to see if it would come up with the same information. If it did, than that usually meant nobody had figured out that the server was being hacked yet. Though if it did show something different, it didn't necessarily mean they would get caught, just that he'd have to be very careful with his server. Luckily the port scan came back with the same info, he also checked the main site, just in case they had made an accident and changed some html. It'd never happened before, but Blaine was cautious about everything.

"Alright babycakes, I got the file encrypted, the plan is to go ahead and send him the file, and he can deposit money into our account, then I'll send him the password for the encryption."

"That sounds good, did you re-check that account to make sure it was still secure. I don't like transferring money from that one to my main, the FBI still watches if I get a big influx of cash."

Lauren shook her head smiling, it was crazy how much the FBI still watched Blaine, yet he got away with so much shit. "Honestly Blaine, I wish I had your skills at evading the government, I'd be a damn millionaire by now!"

Blaine laughed a little.

"Yeah well, I think the only reason I can is because I know exactly what they look for now, you'd think they would keep that information away from a prior criminal."

Lauren started cracking up; knowing deep down Blaine really enjoyed breaking the law, even if he acted all innocent on the outside.

"Does your new boy know about your criminal ways?"

Blaine stopped typing for a minute, looking up at Lauren through the screen, he was grinning at her. "Actually yes I told him, and he was, well the word he used was intrigued. I was really surprised, but glad too, I really want to date him."

"Oh wow, that's golden! I'm impressed, first time you go out in ages and you meet a hot boy that gets off on you being a criminal." Lauren was smirking at him.

Blaine blushed bright red, grinning but trying to hide it.

"It's not like that Lauren! He doesn't, like get off on it, we haven't even thought about that!"

"Oh I bet your pretty little ass he has at the very least! In fact I bet it does involve your ass" Lauren was laughing so hard, she snorted a little. Blaine was blushing so hard right then, he had his head down on the desk.

"Don't say that! I'm sure he hasn't, he's a lot more respectable than that."

Lauren stopped laughing for a moment.

"Oh Blaine, not everyone is like you, actually most people probably think of sex first."

Blaine looked up a little indignant, he wasn't some innocent little school boy that didn't know about sex, he wasn't a virgin.

"Hey! I think about sex all the time, I was just saying I don't think Kurt was thinking about me like that. He's more sophisticated than that."

Lauren gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't believe you, but we need to finish this, and then we can talk about whether your boy is a porn addict or not."

Blaine blushed again at the word porn, really that was just too much; no way could Kurt be like that. "Okay, we'll finish, actually you will because I multi-tasked and am completely done." Blaine may have been a little smug, but he had got in first, and now he was finished first too.

"Stop with the face, I'm sending it off now, and yes before you ask again I checked the account before you got on earlier today, everything is good."

Blaine just shrugged at her. "I don't know what face you are talking about, this is just how my face looks." He made a cute pouty face at her.

"Oh my God, stop that right now!" Lauren put one of her hands over her eyes and the other on the screen. "Porn! Porn! Slave bondage! Kinky sex toys!"

Blaine's head slammed down onto his desk suddenly, he couldn't help cracking up, and he could her Lauren doing the same. The whole time she kept shouting sex words, anything that involved sex at all some that probably shouldn't too.

"Okay, you win! No more pouty face. Did you tell the client what time it would be sent? Or do you have a way to contact him, other than email?"

"I told him that it would probably get done this weekend, no I don't have any other way besides email, but it's not like it wouldn't be hard to find his phone number, if I really wanted it."

Blaine nodded along, he glanced at his screen to check the time, it was almost eleven pm now, and it hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. Though Lauren having researched it before and knowing exactly where they were going had helped a lot too.

"Are you going to wait? Or find out the number, I don't really mind either way."

"I think I'll give him until Monday, not like he could crack the encryption himself, I've got un-crack able shit."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her, but still smiling, because that was true to an extent. They had been goofing around one day, and Lauren had sent him an encryption to see if he could crack it, he managed it, but it had taken 16 hours or intense work. The worst part of it was that he was so excited about cracking through, it took him a minute to figure out she had sent him hard-core porn.

Blaine could see Lauren lean into the screen, resting her elbows on the desk, she was grinning at him it scared him a little.

"What?"

"Oh you know, since we're done now, I think it'd be a good time to discuss all the dirty little things that may or may not be going on in your boys head."

"Oh no." Blaine smacked his hand to his forehead, but then he remembered something.

"Wait, no, what about you? You were upset earlier; I'm positive that's more important than talking about non-existent sexual advances."

Lauren's smile dropped, and she leaned back into her chair.

"Right, well I'm sure if you go over the conversations in your head, you'd re think that, but I guess we could talk about me."

Blaine actually did stop to think about their conversations, and sure maybe Kurt was flirty a little, but Blaine didn't think he was considering having sex with him. At least not yet, it was way too soon for that, unless Kurt was like that, it's not like everyone was the same.

"So maybe he is a little flirty, but we aren't talking about me anymore. Tell me what was wrong."

"It's really not that big of a deal, it's just me being lonely, I'm pretty much used to it."

Blaine could see Lauren frowning down at her keyboard, he hated seeing her like this, normally she was really happy and confidant.

"Hey don't do that, you deserve whatever you want, even if you think it sounds stupid."

Lauren looked up at that, squinting at Blaine. "I know it's not stupid, that's not the point, I want to get laid man!"

Blaine had to try really hard not to let out a laugh, because while it was kind of funny, he knew she was serious about it too.

"Right, well, I could help you find someone, maybe we could go out."

Lauren grinned at him, shaking her head a little. "Oh I see, now you got yourself a man, you think your all Casanova or something."

"No! I didn't mean that, I don't think that at all." Blaine had the urge to reach through the screen and hug her, why hadn't people invented virtual hugs yet, or ones you didn't have to pay so much for?

"I was just stating that I could be like a wing-man of a sort."

"Do you even know what a wing-man does?"

Blaine had to think about it, he knew to an extent of course; basically you just helped the person get a date, though he wasn't sure how to go about doing that in practice.

"Isn't it just, like complimenting and like making you seem like an amazing catch?"

"A catch? Am I a fish now?" Blaine went to answer her, but she just waved him off. "I know what you meant, just giving you shit. Yes that's basically it, though I'm sure most people have more skills than you would, no offense. If I was after girls, you'd totally be able to help, no one can resist your puppy eyes, but I don't know how they work on straight guys?"

Blaine smiled a little, thinking about the times they did work, while he was in school and even with Mike on the odd occasion.

"It just depends, some men are susceptible to it, some aren't, and sexuality doesn't really make a difference."

"Look at you Blaine, making all the panties drop, no matter what the sex is. Ha! Do you even have the time for going out though? I know you usually go into work on Sundays."

Blaine normally did go into work on Sundays, after getting groceries and any other shopping he needed to get done. Although he didn't need to go in tomorrow, there wasn't anything on his desk, and he could very well put off shopping until later in the day.

"One, I do not want to drop any panties, hopefully the guys I date aren't wearing any, I mean not that I would judge them for it, if that were to become a thing."

Lauren had started giggling when he said panties, and it just got worse.

"Oh god, you are one kinky little shit aren't you!?"

"I said that wasn't what I liked! I was just saying I was open to trying new things. Why am I even talking to you about this?" Blaine ran his hand down his face; he didn't know how he always got on the topic of sex when he talked to Lauren, maybe they both needed to get laid. "You are killing me right now."

"Sorry, sorry, but you make it so easy for me to tease you!" Lauren was wiping the tears from her eyes, from laughing so much.

Blaine grunted at her, not really believing she was sorry at all.

"See if I be your wing-man now."

"Aw Blaine come on, you know you want to! It'll be fun to hang out in public together, even if we can't find someone for me, you can still cheer me up."

Blaine pointed his finger at her, with a stern look on his face.

"Fine, but you better be good, no more sex talks."

Lauren scoffed at him.

"Blaine once you get drunk, you'll be telling me all your dirty little secrets without prompt. But yeah sure, I promise not to bring up sex."

Blaine squirmed in his chair a little, knowing that might possibly be true, he tended to over-share when he got really drunk. Thankfully, when he was with Kurt on Friday, that was only last night, he hadn't gotten too drunk.

"Good, now it's about 11:30 now, I figure we can meet somewhere at midnight?"

"Yeah I know a place that's not too far from you, and if needed I can crash there?" Blaine nodded to her. "You still owe me details about this new boy."

"Okay, I will give you all the graphic details that don't actually exist." Blaine laughed a little; he would tell her anything she wanted to know about Kurt, he did enjoy talking about him, even though it'd only been about 24 hours. It felt like it'd been way longer though. He wondered if texting Kurt tomorrow would be too soon, because texting was different than calling.

"You know that eventually there will probably be graphic details, and I will expect them. Wait a second, you expect me to get ready in fifteen minutes, and you expect me to believe you'll get ready in that much time?"

Blaine looked at his laptop to check the time again, and yeah maybe that wasn't enough time. "You're right, how about 12:30? We don't want to get there too much later than that; people tend to get more drunk after midnight."

Lauren nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah true, okay so I'll go get dressed, but I'm hooking up my secure email to my phone, just in case we get any info from the client."

Blaine shut down his laptop after making sure the connection had dropped from Lauren's feed. He picked up the laptop from the desk and went to the closet to lock it up and shut down the main computer. After getting everything put away that had to do with the computer, including the wires that had been hooked up to the TV, Blaine ran the empty tray from the carrots and broccoli down stairs. He brought back a flannel to wipe the desk clean, and then threw it into the bathroom.

Blaine went to the closet again, this time to pick out clothes for tonight, since he wasn't trying to impress anyone, and more than likely Lauren would take them to a straight bar he just went with something toned down. He pulled out a pair of black pants, a black polo, and black boat shoes. He decided to forgo the bow-tie, not really seeing the need for one, considering he normally wore them to make an impression and he wasn't going for that tonight.

Going into the bathroom to change, he put on deodorant and fixed his hair with a little more gel. It didn't take him too long to change clothes either. Going back into the bedroom, Blaine went over to his speakers to shut off the iPod, and then grab his phone off the desk.

On the way down stairs, Blaine got a text from Lauren, telling him where they were going. It was 10 blocks away, so he went ahead and left, figured he could use the walk to prepare himself for a night out with Lauren. He knew at the very least he would have fun, though his kind of felt like he had had an extremely busy weekend. Going out to a club for the first time in a really long time, meeting an extremely gorgeous man, having lunch with said gorgeous man the next day, it was all crazy. Then he had made a lot of money hacking into NASA of all things, and now he was going out for the second night in a row to help a friend get laid! Blaine didn't know what was going on, but he certainly wasn't going to jinx it, life was going pretty good for him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading! Please review! Follow on tumblr at slytherindestiel and twitter slytherinklaine. If you want. (:

Chapter Eight

Kurt was currently setting at his desk at work, trying to go over the final critique for the photoset and article layout he and Joe had done over the weekend. Plus the rest of the book, that was the unpublished magazine. It was hard considering he kept getting distracted by thoughts of Blaine, and sadly there weren't very good thoughts.

It'd been four days since Kurt had seen Blaine, and two since they had communicated, and it had only been a short text message from Blaine, saying he was busy with work. Kurt was a little worried he may have come on too strong, or that he had made some gesture that he wouldn't be okay with Blaine's extracurricular activities. Kurt had sent Blaine three text messages in that time period, the first was a _I had fun yesterday, hope to see you soon (: _that had been sent on Sunday, which he had then received the busy with work text from Blaine. The other two were basically a _good morning_, and _hi, text when you're free, _simple enough to ignore if Blaine wanted to.

Kurt didn't really want to send another text, it's not like it'd been a week since they had talked, maybe he was just being clingy, but they had clicked so well and Kurt really wanted to talk to him. Kurt sighed setting the photo layout down he checked his phone, for probably the tenth time in the last thirty minutes hoping there was a message from Blaine. He was aware that Blaine worked for the FBI and that something important could have happened, and Blaine could very well be saving the world or something, but he figured Santana would have known about that from Dani. Going back to his phone, there weren't any new messages from Blaine, but he did have one from his dad.

_Hey kiddo, just checking to see when you were booking your flight?_

Kurt blinked looking at his phone, trying to remember if he had made plans to go see his parents, or if it was related to a work thing he had told his dad about. Burt would sometimes check up on him, in case he went out of the country. Before he answered, Kurt went to look at his calendar to see if he had any scheduled events for work, he didn't have anything until end of October in China, which he wasn't even sure he would need to go to. Thinking it possible it was a personal thing, Kurt checked his personal calendar, the only thing that was happening this month was Carol's birthday.

Kurt wanted to slap himself, he had forgotten Carol's birthday! He needed to book the flight as soon as possible, he wasn't too worried about the pricing, because with all the traveling he did for work, he had tons of frequent flier miles, and Isabelle let him go home normally, as long as he kept all his work up to date. It really only took a few minutes to find a decent flight, he didn't mind flying coach either, well most of the time, and it was a short enough flight, that it seemed pointless to spend the extra money on business class.

Carol's birthday was on the 27th, so his flight was leaving on the 26th which was a Thursday, it'd give him the weekend to spend time with everyone at home, and then he could come home Monday morning and go into work to make sure everything was running smoothly. After entering his card information for the flight, Kurt leaned back in his chair and went about replying to his dad. He didn't want it to seem like he had forgotten Carol's birthday, but lying to his dad about even little things was hard, maybe he could just phrase the text really well.

_Yes dad, do you want the information for the flight? -Kurt_

It didn't take too long to get a reply, his dad probably used his phone just as much as Kurt did his, sometimes it really screwed with Kurt's head, because his dad wasn't supposed to be tech-savvy, but he was.

_Yeah, do I need to pick you up? Or do you want to rent a car? -Dad_

Kurt thought about it, sometimes he liked renting one, sometimes he didn't, really just depended on what kind of mood he was in. Right now Kurt wanted family time, but he didn't know if that would change in a week, not that he didn't want to spend time with his family; it's just nice to have an escape plan sometimes.

_As of right now, yes please pick me up. I don't think I'll need a car, but that could change. -Kurt_

_Alright then, tell me when you are arriving though, so I know what time to expect you. –Dad_

_Arrival time is 9:15pm on the Thursday before her birthday, and it's nonstop so I don't think there will be any delays. –Kurt_

_Ok, well if you change your mind, let me know before the flight, still an hour and half drive there. –Dad_

_I will, thanks dad, can't wait to see you guys! Love you and everyone! –Kurt_

_We love you too. Now get back to work. –Dad_

Kurt smiled down at his phone, he really missed his dad sometimes, and okay maybe he missed him all the time. It'd have been nice if his whole family could have come to New York, they had decided to move to D.C. after Kurt had graduated high school, then Burt had decided to move back to Lima after his 2nd term in office had ended. Kurt had really enjoyed visiting D.C., it was a lot different than Lima, he had even gone to see some protesters during his stay, that had been an adventure, but Lima was home. Even though Lima was filled with people who were homophobic bigots, it's still the place he grew up, the place his mother was buried, and the place he had accepted who he was, it would always be home. Shaking his head at himself, Kurt got back to work; he needed to finish up so that he could go on an emergency gift hunt, or at least plan one.

Kurt spent the next two hours working without any interruptions; he had even sat his phone in a drawer, so that he wouldn't constantly check it. He figured that if Blaine did text him, he could wait a little, since he had gone so long without any contact at all, honestly though if he saw it, Kurt knew he would probably immediately text back.

Kurt was surprised he hadn't heard from Santana today, even if she was busy actually working, she normally would text him. It was already two in the afternoon, and they almost always had lunch together, unless Kurt was too busy, but she would still bug him to go out with her. Since he had been working for a while, Kurt decided he would give Santana a call; he should probably eat now anyway, it'd been ages since breakfast.

Looking at his phone he was disappointed to still not see a message from Blaine, he even contemplated texting him again, after all he hadn't sent anything today, but maybe he should talk to Santana about it first. There were a few email notifications too, though since he was already at work; and the only person he absolutely had to answer to would call him first, so he figured those could wait. Kurt pulled up the last conversation thread he had with Santana.

_Haven't heard from you all day, where are you? I'm hungry! Come have lunch with me. –Kurt_

He was half expecting an instant reply, only because usually when she was at work, Santana usually had her phone in hand, unless she happened to be modeling. He knew there weren't any scheduled photo-shoots today, but it was possible she was doing a fitting. Kurt sat looking at his phone for a good five minutes before he huffed and put it down, it felt like he kept waiting on people to talk to him. It was kind of depressing; at least his dad talked to him, though that could possibly make it seem more depressing. Kurt groaned to himself, he needed more friends, or at least more he could tolerate on a daily basis. In answer to his mounting depression, his phone buzzed, grabbing it off the desk, he saw it was a message from an unknown number.

_Yeah, I was doing a fitting, and my phone kind of died. You should be glad to know I have your number memorized. Starbucks? –Unknown_

Rolling his eyes at Santana's need for coffee, and the fact she would automatically assume he would know it was her, never mind the fact that he actually did.

_I'm sorry but I don't go to Starbucks with strangers. –Kurt_

_Fuck off Kurt, going or not? I'll leave your ass here. –Unknown_

Kurt laughed at that, he did love Santana's attitude, it always brightened his day, even if it was in a weird way.

_Yeah, ok, I'll meet you out front. How did you get my message though if your phone is dead? _–_Kurt_

_Magic. -Unknown_

Kurt laughed and then looked at the spread of photos he had taken out of the book and were laying on his desk, he had pretty much finished all of it, well he did an intense look through, and then glanced through it a second time, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. There was also another person that would go over all the words make sure spelling was correct, all he was supposed to do was make sure the colors and photos coordinated properly. Nodding to himself, Kurt decided to go ahead and send it to the next person, who would look over it, normally he was the last one before Isabelle got the final product, but he had been bored, and needed something to do, so he got it first.

Kurt picked up the desk phone to call down to the journalist department, for someone to pick up the book. The phone rang a couple of times before a male voice answered.

"Vogue, Journalist Department, how may I direct your call?" Kurt was pretty sure that it was Joe that answered the phone.

"Joe?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Kurt grinned a little, obviously his voice wasn't recognized, and it was a little nice knowing he wasn't known that well, kept him from getting a big head. "It's Kurt; I need someone to pick up the book for editing, since I've finished with it."

"Oh, yes Kurt, I'm so sorry. Of course, I'll be up there in five minutes to personally get it and deliver it to our department head."

"Calm down, why are you sorry? But yes come up and get it, I'm leaving it with the secretary on this floor, and I want an email that it's been delivered to the head of the department. This is important, no going through the book, it's to be delivered straight to him, do you understand?"

Kurt's voice got a bit of a hard edge towards the end, having remembered one time an intern had decided she wanted to go through the book, instead of delivering it, least to say she had been fired, and probably hadn't been able to get a job in anything fashion related again.

"Just that I hadn't recognized your voice and of course I wouldn't look, I understand how important it is to not do that." Joe answered quickly, and with a bit of a quiver in his voice.

Kurt didn't want to scare him, well not too much. "Its fine Joe, just come get it, and make sure I get that email within the next 15 minutes. I'll be timing you."

"Yes of course, I'm leaving now."

At that Kurt hung up his phone, grabbed his blazer, and went out to hand off the book to the secretary and then leaves to meet Santana.

…

Kurt opened the door to the Starbucks that was right down the street from Vogue; he really hoped Santana hadn't been planning to take the extra time to go to the one near the federal building. He looked around the small dining area, spotting what he assumed was Santana's hair at the very back of the restaurant. He walked over to see if she had gotten his drink yet, it did happen on occasion, just depended on what kind of mood she was in. Upon getting to the table, he saw there were two coffees, so he sat down; she was on her phone though, so he waited till she looked up.

"That coffee isn't yours, it's my second, and so you should go order and get your skinny ass some food too!" Santana said this without even looking up. Kurt scoffed, even though he did get up, he was hungry after all, but if anything was skinny, it sure as hell wasn't his ass, which was pure perfection, people have told him. Before he walked off he remembers that Santana's phone was dead.

"How do you have a phone, you said yours was dead."

Santana looked up at him, seeming not to understand his question. "Oh, yeah I may have borrowed this from an intern or someone; it was just lying on a desk!"

Kurt shook his head at her, before walking away to order. "You Santana are a horrible person."

Kurt could her Santana mumble something, but he was already in the queue, so he couldn't really hear her very well. The line was only two people long, so he waited for all of two minutes, before it was his turn to order. Since this was the Starbucks that they normally went to, Kurt normally knew who worked here, although they did get new people a lot, it was Starbucks after all; Kurt knew the barista today though.

"Hey Jeff"

"Hi Kurt, how are you? I missed you this morning!" Jeff had a huge smile on his face; he was so sweet, and always happy.

"I'm good, yeah I didn't come in today, was in a rush so I sent an assistant for coffee. How are you?"

"Right, Mister. I-have-assistants-to-do-everything-for-me! I'm good though, working, trying to find an acting job, same old, same old. What can I get for you today?"

"Oh hush, it wasn't even mine, Isabelle needed coffee so she would have sent her assistant anyways. Hopefully you will find an acting job soon; I know you're good enough. And I'll have my regular coffee, and tuna melt, haven't eaten since breakfast!"

Jeff went about making the coffee, and getting the sandwich from the deli counter. "I see, taking advantage of her, nice."

"I wasn't, that girl needs to do something! She made me have to come in over the weekend." Kurt may have been using Sugar more lately than before, but it was true that Isabelle had needed coffee today.

"Alright, and you don't know that I'll get one, but I'll take a good luck from you." Jeff smiled at him, while handing over Kurt's coffee.

"Thank you, and good luck of course." Kurt smiled while using his credit card to pay, and since he didn't have cash on him, he left a tip on his card receipt.

"You're welcome, and here's your sandwich. I don't know if you've talked to Santana much today, but she's been glued to that phone since she's got here. Didn't even really say more than a simple hi."

Kurt turned to where Santana was seated, and yeah she was staring down at the phone she had stolen/borrowed, hopefully she was in a good mood though.

"I haven't really, so I don't know what kind of mood she's in, but we'll see what happens. See you later Jeff."

"Bye Kurt!" Jeff waved at him, even though he had barely taken two steps away from the counter, but that was Jeff for you. Kurt smiled and waved back, making his way over to Santana.

Getting to the table, Kurt sat his sandwich and coffee down, and then slid into the seat. He went ahead and ate first, knowing that it might take a few minutes for Santana to start talking, and Kurt was hungry. While eating Kurt observed Santana, trying to place what kind of mood she was in, she was sitting relaxed, no stiff posture to show tension. She was heavily focused on the phone in her hand, but she wasn't texting, looked like she was scrolling through some website. Also her facial expression was very neutral, no smile, but she wasn't frowning either. Finished with his food, Kurt decided to speak up.

"So, what's going on? You're really invested in that phone you nicked."

Santana looked at him; she smiled a little, and then turned the phone towards him. Kurt glanced down to read what was on the screen; it was opened to Facebook, specifically Danielle Warrington's page. Assuming this was Dani, he laughed because either Santana was Facebook stalking her, or they were talking on here, which was good news too.

"Are you stalking her?"

Santana actually laughed at that, which surprised Kurt, because if she was stalking Dani, normally Santana would have tried to play it off, but if it was a friend thing she would have normally been embarrassed. This laughing was new, but more than likely a good thing.

"Actually a bit of both, we are friends on Facebook, but I haven't heard from her recently, so I decided to check when she last updated, but it's been since Sunday."

Kurt started a little at that, maybe something had actually happened at work with Blaine, maybe something life threatening, except no, because Blaine worked on computers, not exactly life threatening. Something had to have happened though, since both of them had been out of contact, unless there was some weird rule that they didn't contact after dates, but that didn't fit either, because Blaine already had. Kurt was just running in circles in his head.

"Okay, so Blaine hasn't contacted me since Sunday either, he just sent a text saying he was busy with work. Do you think Dani could be too? Like maybe something happened?"

Santana gave Kurt a look, and rolled her eyes, and then she snatched the phone away from Kurt. "Whoa, just because they work for the FBI doesn't mean they are going to be getting into crazy stuff everyday Kurt, this isn't TV."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not what I meant, and yes some of it probably is you know, at least for Dani, you did say she was an agent after all."

"Yes but for white collar crime, which means robbery, not murders, so less likely for her to be shot at. And I doubt Blaine ever sets foot outside for work related stuff."

Kurt felt a little indignant for Blaine when she said that, Blaine's work was probably more important than Dani's. "I'll have you know that Blaine has actually successfully stopped terrorists." Kurt wasn't going to let on to the fact that Blaine was also the one that had possibly let said terrorists in the system.

"Maybe, but Dani is an actual agent, who carries a gun, and has probably put loads of people in prison."

"Yes, because guns are so awesome! We should all go out and get one. I'm like 80% sure Blaine is an agent too; in fact his title even has an acronym." Kurt smiled smugly at Santana, knowing she couldn't top that, if only because she didn't know what Dani's acronym would be.

"Whatever, gun trumps computer every time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I apologize; I forgot that you tend to prefer brawn over brains."

Santana leaned forward across the table, pointing at Kurt. "Dani is smart, she just happens to have both, and she's limber as fuck too."

Kurt floundered for all of two seconds, only because he got a very lovely mental image of Blaine being limber. "I didn't say she wasn't smart, I just said Blaine was smarter. He also had to take a test for his career, just like the other agents, so even though I haven't done anything with him, I guarantee he is just as good." Kurt didn't actually know if Blaine had to take that kind of test, but he figured Santana didn't either, so it worked.

Santana was still giving him the evil eye, but gradually it stopped and turned into a grin, and then full out laughing. "Why are you laughing right now?"

It took Santana a couple tries to stop laughing but eventually she got it out. "We are arguing about who the better agent is, and we haven't even been dating them that long! It's been like five days!"

Kurt looked around sheepishly, realizing that yeah, maybe it was a bit stupid and a lot immature, but he couldn't help it really. Kurt put his head down on the table, laughing a little at himself and Santana.

"Oh God, this is what happens when we don't go on actual dates for a really long time. We get defensive over absolutely nothing, why won't he just text me?"

Santana stopped laughing soon enough, and then answered Kurt's question.

"Well it could be work related, I don't think it's anything life threatening, but since they are both out of contact, it could very well be something like that. I don't know how often they work together though, from what she told me, it's a lot of over the phone work that Blaine does."

Kurt nodded, remembering that Blaine said he didn't get out that much, but he did work with agents on occasion. "Yeah you're probably right, so at least Blaine's not in any danger. Oh and of course Dani's probably not either."

Kurt winced a little, he didn't mean for it to have come out that way, he was just more focused on Blaine's life than Dani's, he couldn't be blamed for his priorities.

"I'm sure you care so much about her welfare, thank you. Have you texted Blaine yet? I sent Dani a message on Monday, but it was just a simple hi."

Kurt would have normally felt embarrassed, okay maybe not, he really didn't care that much what other people thought of him, and least of all Santana.

"Yeah, I texted him a few times, no answer since Sunday, I'm actually a little worried that I was coming on too strong, and he's just ignoring me. What do you think?"

Santana reached over the table to grab Kurt's hand, it wasn't one of those 'oh it's going to be ok, of course he likes you' gestures though, a lot more rough than that. "Hummel you listen to me, if that boy doesn't date you, I will personally get up in his shit and cut all his little bowties to pieces. You are a catch, and you damn well know it, so stop being so fucking insecure."

Kurt wrenched his hand out of Santana's grip, and shook it wincing in pain. "Damn Santana, ease up on the grip. I know I am, but I'm allowed to worry! And how do you know he loves bowties anyway?"

Santana just smiled sweetly at him. "You can take a little pain. I know because Dani told me he wore them pretty much every day, and that he could actually pull off suspenders. Though I'm not sure how to take that because she's a lesbian, and I don't know if she's attracted to the suspenders or what."

Kurt laughed at the confused look on Santana's face. "Okay, well that's good to know. You can be attracted to whoever you want, just because you are gay/lesbian doesn't mean you can't fall in love with someone of the opposite sex, or even just find them attractive. I am not saying Dani is in love with Blaine by the way."

Santana looked shocked for a moment. "I can't believe you just said that, what happened to the guy who said gay guys can't love girls?"

Kurt knew exactly what moment Santana was referring too, mostly because she loved to make fun of Rachel.

"I didn't say that, I was just saying that particular guy didn't love Rachel, and besides I grew up. I realize that a person can love you for your personality and not what's in-between your legs."

"Wow Kurt, I'm really proud of you right now. But I really don't see you ending up with a girl, or me with a guy."

"Oh I don't either; I'm just saying that it's possible."

"Well okay then, I have to admit this has been the strangest conversation we've had in a while."

Kurt laughed a little, they've had stranger conversations, but this one went from arguing over which date was better to serious issues.

"Yeah it has, and I probably need to get back, I forgot about Carol's birthday and I booked a flight for home next Thursday. So I need to go make sure I won't have any work to do for that weekend."

Santana shot Kurt a surprised look. "You forgot Carol's birthday? The person, who spends a month trying to find the perfect gift, forgot something that is in two weeks."

"I know! I don't know what's going on, I thought of it a few weeks ago, but it's just slipped my mind. I'm going to have to go shopping this weekend, find something I haven't thought of before; I don't want to do clothes again."

They both stood up from the table, Kurt picking up his trash, and Santana her one empty coffee cup, and the full one.

"Well you can't blame me for this, seeing how I didn't make you go out with me Friday, and also you should have remembered way before that. Aren't plain tickets more expensive they longer you wait?"

Walking out the door, Kurt held it open for Santana and shouted a good-bye to Jeff. "Bye Jeff!"

"Bye Kurt and Santana!"

Santana just waved to him as they both went through the door.

"Yes tickets are more expensive when you wait, but it wasn't too bad, since I get to use the miles, and it's just coach so that helps too."

Walking down the sidewalk, Santana linked her arms with Kurt; she didn't like the crowds so much and preferred to stay connected with someone whilst walking.

"Okay, it's your money, though I'm shocked you're going to let yourself possibly sit next to someone with bad fashion taste."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes that's my biggest fear with flying, you caught me. Seriously though, I have got to think of something good for a gift, maybe jewelry."

Santana shook her head. "No you don't want to do that, it's too simple, and yeah maybe you've gotten her great gifts before, but you still want something that is meaningful."

Kurt let out a breath; he knew that, but how to pick a gift in such a short amount of time! "I know, I just can't think right now, I really shouldn't have left it so long."

"No you shouldn't have, if for your own sake. Personally I always wait till last minute, I shop better that way, but you don't though."

"Very true, I find it amazing how you can still get great gifts twenty minutes before someone's birthday or Christmas."

"I'm impressive like that."

Kurt shook his head, and smiled down at her. "Modesty was never your strong suit was it?"

"Not even a little, and you can't even say anything, you're just as bad."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, a bit."

…

Kurt and Santana had separated once they both got to back to Vogue, Santana still had to do more fittings today, and Kurt wanted to talk to Isabelle about work. He knew she wouldn't care, he could pretty much take off when he wanted, but he did need to give notice or at least inform her, and make sure anything he was working on would be completed on time.

Making a phone call to Isabelle's office, he quickly explained what was going on and that he would have everything completed before he left, and also delegate any work that wasn't done.

"Kurt, you know you really don't have to explain why to me, well maybe you do, I'm sure that's a normal employee to employer thing, but _you_ don't have to, I trust you. Oh, I received an email from the journalist department that they had the book, so you don't need to worry about that."

Kurt felt like face palming, he had totally forgot to check his email to make sure Joe had delivered it. Hopefully he had sent the email, because he didn't want to look like an idiot when he didn't check it, and it actually was late. Kurt opened his email on his computer, and there was the email from Joe, dated for 2:18 which Kurt was pretty sure that was in the 15 minute limit.

"Thanks Isabelle, I don't want to get to the point where I'm taking advantage of you. I'm glad you got that email too, Joe seems to know what he's doing, maybe you should hire him permanently."

"That right there lets me know that you won't take advantage and I'll think about it, I'm not really sure how long he's been working here."

"Well thank you. I'm going to let you go, make sure that I can get everything done within the week. There's a photo-shoot on Monday, so I'll need to set up plans for the photos to be emailed directly to me instead of sent with a messenger."

"Alright, you know what you're doing. I know I'll see you again before you actually go anywhere, but I do hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, I will."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up his phone and got to work checking all his emails, getting everything organized for the photo-shoot in advance and anything else that needed taking care of.

A few hours had passed, Kurt had been able to get quite a lot done, and hadn't even checked his phone once. He decided that he would actually wait until he got home; it'd be like he made a record of longest time spent not checking his phone, at least for him.

….

Kurt walked into his apartment to music blaring, seemed like Santana had made it home before him. First thing he did was go into the kitchen and find food, or possibly place an order for food if there wasn't any. Once he got to the kitchen though, he could see take-out on the island; hopefully Santana had ordered something good. Looking through the bag he found Thai food, Santana had been ordering it constantly lately, Kurt was starting to get a little sick of it, but since it was already here he might as well eat.

Kurt grabbed the small bag and a water bottle from the fridge then went to Santana's room.

"Hey, I'm here now, and I'm eating this Thai whether you got me any or not." Kurt had said this through the door, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him, because of the music. "So I'm just going to my room now, bye!"

Kurt smiled to himself while walking to his bedroom, normally he did eat in the kitchen, but he wanted to get out of his clothes and into something comfortable. Kurt sat the food down on the dresser, and pulled out some sleep pants and a plain t-shirt. Remembering that he still hadn't checked his phone for texts Kurt changed quickly, it was very possible Blaine had texted him by now. Well he hoped it was possible.

Once changed, Kurt grabbed the food and his phone and sat down on the bed. He first opened up the food boxes, because he really was hungry, and what were a few more minutes. Finally after he'd taken a couple bites of food, he checked his phone and then proceeded to squeal like a little girl, because he actually had gotten a text from Blaine, a few in fact.

_Hi Kurt, I am so sorry for not replying to you before. Something crazy with work happened and I just got busy, really there is no excuse for that. –Blaine_

_I mean I do have an excuse of course, but it seems so juvenile to give you one. –Blaine_

_I suppose I could anyways, explain what I'm allowed to tell you. Dani wasn't able to talk to Santana either, so I was hoping you had been able to deduce it being work related. –Blaine_

_Basically there was a very sensitive case, and we had to cut off any contact that was more recent than a month. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true I swear! –Blaine_

All of the texts were sent within a five minute period, about an hour ago. Kurt felt a little bad for waiting now, because it was work related, but then again, he did wait for three days, and he knew absolutely nothing.

_Hi Blaine! I'm glad it was work-related; I was a little worried I had done something wrong. And I hadn't talked about it with Santana until today, but once I realized she hadn't talked to Dani either I guessed it was work. –Kurt_

_Well and the fact that on Sunday you had said you were busy with work –Kurt_

_Oh good you replied! I thought you might be mad at me. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled at his phone, and then took a bite of food; he absolutely loved Blaine's personality.

_Oh I feel bad now, Sunday wasn't exactly work-work related. I was doing something kind of work related but fun. Well I think its fun. –Blaine_

_First off of course I would reply, even if just to yell at you. Well text yell, though I wouldn't do that to you, you're way too sweet. –Kurt_

_Second you don't have to tell me everything you do, I mean I'm sure whatever you were doing would have been work to me, so you saying that wasn't wrong. –Kurt_

_That's good to hear! I really did want to talk to you, a lot! I almost broke the rule to send you a text, but it's harder to cover up that stuff when their watching my IP address. –Blaine_

Kurt was beginning to think he had a thing for nerds all along, because seeing Blaine say IP address gave him butterflies, and he really wasn't sure why. It was like he had this hidden kink he never knew about until he met Blaine, or maybe it was just Blaine.

_I love it when you talk like that, all smart and stuff. You should do it more often. –Kurt_

It took about a minute before he got a reply back, he could just imagine the deep red, which would be Blaine's cheeks.

_Um, yes I could do that. If you wanted to, I know lots of words and things. –Blaine_

Kurt couldn't stop the laugh that came out of his mouth, oh he really wished he was with Blaine right now, it'd be perfect.

_I bet you do ;) –Kurt_

_So aside from work, how have you been? –Kurt_

_I've been really good, busy of course with work. So I haven't really had much to do lately, but it's been a normal few days. –Blaine_

_What about you? –Blaine_

_That's good to hear. Oh pretty much the same, nowhere near as busy as you though. I did forget an important event, now I have to do an emergency shopping trip. –Kurt_

_Oh really? What kind of event? I love shopping though, don't you? –Blaine_

Kurt smirked to himself, thinking he might have just found the perfect shopping buddy. Of course it'd be another excuse to see Blaine, but Blaine didn't need to know that. Or he didn't have to know that right away.

_My step-mother's birthday, I actually feel horrible I forgot about it, I never forget these kinds of things. I actually do love shopping though, it's just with gift buying I like to buy a month in advance. –Kurt_

_Oh, well there's a first time for everything, don't feel too bad about it. I could help you, if you wanted; I mean I buy my mom stuff all the time. –Blaine_

_Not that I'm saying it's the same thing, I'm sure your step-mother has her own tastes, but it'd be some help. If you wanted. –Blaine_

_I don't want to pressure you. –Blaine_

Oh Blaine was just perfect, he was so sweet and really Kurt didn't think he would ever be able to tell him no for anything. Kurt felt like he kept thinking that word an awful lot, perfect, he needed a new word to describe Blaine.

_You would be a life-saver if you helped me! I wouldn't feel pressured at all. Besides shopping would make for a lovely third date don't you think? –Kurt_

Kurt could picture Blaine's face right now, he'd probably be blushing, and a little surprised that Kurt had already asked for a third date. Hopefully Kurt hadn't been too forward, he sometimes would forget and just went with whatever came to mind. Maybe Blaine liked that though.

_That would be really great actually, I mean you and shopping sounds really fantastic. –Blaine_

Okay that was little surprising to Kurt, it was great of course, just surprising.

_That wasn't me! I mean yes of course I would love too! But my friend stole my phone. –Blaine_

Kurt chuckled, okay that sounded more like Blaine, and how crazy was it that Kurt felt like he could already tell the difference in Blaine's text messages.

_It's fine, I'd be happy with either text, you still said yes. ;) I really enjoy spending time with you! –Kurt_

_Ok, that's great. I feel the same way. When do you want to go? –Blaine_

Kurt thought about it, Blaine was probably going to be a lot busier than he was, and though he did want to get it done as soon as possible, he didn't want to have to rush through shopping.

_How about Saturday? I don't want to have to rush after work; I do need to go before Sunday for sure though. –Kurt_

_That sounds perfect actually, I'm normally not working Saturdays, unless something happens. And we could start early too, so we have plenty of time to search. –Blaine_

_Do you have any ideas? –Blaine_

Kurt only wished he had ideas; hopefully Blaine would be able to help with that.

_Ok great, Saturday it is. But you still have to talk to me in the meantime; I don't want to have to wait till Saturday. Sadly I don't have any ideas, which is my problem. –Kurt_

_Of course I'll talk to you, I'm so sorry again for before; I promise I wanted to talk to you. –Blaine_

_It's ok that you don't have any ideas; maybe we could have breakfast first, and discuss what she likes before shopping? –Blaine_

Okay, if Blaine didn't end up being his husband, something was seriously wrong with the world for introducing Kurt to this amazing man, and then taking him away. Kurt laid back onto his pillow smiling, he kind of forgot about the food, until it was knocked over. He'd have to clean that up later.

_That sounds great! And you really don't have to apologize I believe you. –Kurt_

_Ok great, I really can't wait for Saturday. –Blaine_

_Me too. You really are amazing. –Kurt_

_Thank you, but you're way more amazing. Actually I still can't believe I actually met you, and that you want to talk to me. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled, turning into his pillow to hide it from absolutely no one, Blaine was just great, and well he didn't really have words.

_Blaine, I have no words for you. You are just the best. –Kurt_

_I don't know what to say, but thank you Kurt, I feel the same. –Blaine_

Kurt was going to be anticipating Saturday for the rest of the week, no matter what else happened during that time, he couldn't wait to see Blaine. Suddenly Kurt shot up in bed; he needed to pick out an outfit for Saturday.


End file.
